


Aegrum

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Редакционное AU





	Aegrum

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, немного смертей; Aegrum (лат.) - больной, шаткий, пришедший в упадок

— Фрэнки-бой! — тощий зад Билли Руссо плюхнулся на стол, а его смазливая надоедливая физиономия перекрыла монитор. — Ты в курсах, что большие дяди и тети уже час о чем-то трут с главредом, а из фотослужбы никого не позвали?

— А кого, блядь, должны были позвать? — устало выдохнул Фрэнк, ударив по клавишам, чтобы сохранить фотографию. — У нас всего три человека в штате, а еще стажер со вчерашнего дня. И, блядь, бильдом на полставки работает выпускающий.

— Я про это и твержу, Фрэнки-бой, — пропел Руссо, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Им на нас сра-а-ать.

— Думал бы лучше, что с единственного хоумрана за девять иннингов «Янкиз» ты принес одну картинку.

— Зато какую, — он расплылся в улыбке, которая так и просила кулака. — Самая покупаемая. Да, я просто отошел отлить, но, Фрэнки, бог знал, что делал, когда создавал меня: всякий раз как хочется поссать, блевануть или вздрочнуть, я ловлю охуенные кадры, которых больше ни у кого нет. Меня уже ждут в «Гетти», но, блядь, родная газета…

Фрэнк лишь вздохнул. Да, ебаный Руссо был мало того что талантлив, так еще и неебически везуч. Они-то с Бартоном пахали как кони, но лучшие кадры все равно выходили не у них. Еще и этот шустрый стажер, блядь.

— Ладно, — выплюнул Фрэнк, — что там за хуйня?

— Я не ебу, — рассмеявшись, развел руками Билли. — Пошли спросим?

Из кабинета главреда слышалась ругань. Билли пожал плечами, стукнул костяшками пальцев по двери и потянул ручку. Редколлегия и другие важные шишки газеты срались так, что не заметили их. Главред быстро возил пальцами по каким-то документам, пока его куда более зрячие коллеги кричали друг на друга.

— Так, значит, мы в жопе? — громко поинтересовался Билли, успев налить кофе в пару стаканчиков. — А, мистер Мердок?

— У нас сложное положение, мистер Руссо, — спешно отозвался главред, подняв голову. — И откуда вы узнали?

Руссо легко рассмеялся, и теперь уже все уставились на него. Фрэнка раздражала подобная манера общения, но он был уверен — этому выскочке точно ответят.

— Мы частенько работаем на крупных мероприятиях, да и мир журналистики — тем более фотожурналистики — так тесен... — наигранно вздохнул Билли, передав Фрэнку стаканчик кофе. — Что нас ждет? Сокращение штата? Переход в цифровой формат? Или, как и все остальные — откажетесь от фотослужбы в принципе и будете покупать бездарные картинки в стоках?

Фрэнк отметил, как напряглись боссы и закатила глаза Джонс.

— Мы как раз хотели вам сообщить... — начал было главный юрист газеты, пухлый Нельсон, но Билли прервал его театральным взмахом руки.

— ... Но вы ждали, пока мы вломимся на ваше заседание? — он красноречиво поднял брови. Фрэнк лишь усмехнулся: Руссо был в своей стихии.

— У нас новый директор по маркетингу, — твердо заявил Мердок. — Мистер Рэнд.

 

Довольно молодой, но в дорогом и хорошо сидящем костюме типок поднялся из-за стола, застегивая единственную пуговицу на пиджаке.

— Я, к слову, был удивлен, что вас не пригласили, — добродушно произнес он. — Я приступаю завтра и уже заказал своей коллеге, мисс Винг, — он посмотрел на маленькую молоденькую азиатку, чопорно им кивнувшую, — заняться разработкой стратегии развития вашей службы, опираясь на исследования рынка, которые мы начали проводить еще месяц назад, когда только получили предложение работать здесь.

 

— Ладно заливаешь, — не выдержал Фрэнк. — Но мы знаем, что сейчас творится в печатной периодике, тем более — с фотослужбами. И разговор даже не о «Нью-Йорк Бюллетень», но и других крупных СМИ.

— Мы в курсе ситуации в секторе, — протараторила Винг, глядя на них исподлобья.

— Так, — бесцеремонно бросила Джессика Джонс, оторвавшись от своего смартфона. — Руссо и Триш — на пожар на пересечении Сорок третьей и Седьмой. Там уже открытое пламя. Мне в ленте фото нужно уже десять минут назад.

— Ты за нас троих, — шепнул на ухо Билли, ощутимо хлопнув Фрэнка по плечу. Вслед за ним из кабинета вышла не слишком довольная чем-то Уокер.

Фрэнк ненавидел планерки, совещания и подобного рода еботню. Билли куда быстрее и лучше все разруливал. Наверное, именно поэтому стервозная Джонс и отправила его снимать пожар.

Ничего толкового больше не говорили: лишь какие-то общие слова, и уже не на повышенных тонах и постоянно ссылаясь на владельцев, которых, разумеется, не было. Фрэнку даже нечего было вставить. Выйдя с совещания раньше окончания, он быстрым шагом направился к кабинету, где один из столов занимала Карен. И, к его радости, она там была одна. Как всегда, что-то печатала. Он тихо подошел и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее за ухом. Он обожал ее простые духи с запахом сирени. Карен вздрогнула, но, обернувшись, улыбнулась:

— Фрэнк! Ты уже закончил?

— Да, — он улыбнулся в ответ, опуская руки на спинку ее кресла. — У тебя как?

— Почти: буквально абзац дописать. Через десять минут в «Старбаксе»?

— Что взять?

— Карамельный фраппучино? — рассмеялась Карен.

— «Карамельный фраппучино со взбитыми сливками для Фрэнка», — он тоже рассмеялся и подмигнул. — Буду ждать.

Карен никогда не опаздывала. Поэтому Фрэнк собрал свой рюкзак и пошел в кофейню на углу. Если она сказала, что десять минут — то это будут десять минут. Его кофе даже не успели приготовить, когда она влетела, слишком заметная и легкая.

— Сразу вопрос: к тебе сегодня или ко мне? — она чмокнула его и заглянула в глаза.

— К тебе, — не раздумывая ответил Фрэнк, облизнув губы, на которых все еще был вкус ее помады. — Завтра рано утром съемка недалеко от твоего дома.

— Шикарно, — улыбнулась Карен. Бариста назвал его заказ, и она тут же подняла руку. — Да-да! Это я — Фрэнк!

Уже на улице он переспросил:

— Фрэнк?

— Франческа? — пожала плечами Карен, втягивая карамельный фраппучино через трубочку. — Почему нет? Кстати, у Билла скоро день рождения. Что мы дарим?

— Чего? — мотнул головой Фрэнк. — Этому говнюку?

— Ну, — протянула она, — Руссо — человек, конечно, своеобразный. Но вы с ним знакомы больше пятнадцати лет. И, когда вы снимали ту стремную студию в Бруклине, он весьма по-джентльменски уходил, когда приходила я. А не предлагал потрахаться на крыше или в той комнате для проявки пленки у нас в подвале, где вечно торчит Бартон, как ты советовал ему. У него есть свой кодекс чести.

— Он всякий раз приводил новых баб, — отмахнулся Фрэнк.

— Я тоже могла быть твоей «новой бабой» на один раз, — хлестко возразила Карен. — И, знаешь, он уже давно бы мог разболтать про нас, но не сделал этого. Ясно, что и так многие догадываются. И, по возможности, Руссо прикрывает твой зад. Да, может быть, если совсем припрет и будет выбор из вас двоих, он своего не упустит, но в принципе — в команде твой Билли Руссо работает куда лучше, чем наши журналисточки, готовые друг друга переубивать.

— Можно ему внешних хардов подарить: его — куплен вечность назад и весит тонну, — нехотя отозвался Фрэнк. Карен была если не голосом совести, то голосом разума. Она как-то сразу его прочувствовала, раскусила. Конечно, она тоже ошибалась в людях, но почему-то именно с Фрэнком — всегда угадывала те мысли, которые бродили в его голове, но которые так не хотелось признавать и озвучивать.

Он подставил локоть, и Карен тут же взяла его под руку. Хоть жара не спала, и предплечье под ее ладонью чертовски потело, было до того круто идти с ней вот так.

— А если вас прикроют, как говорят, — внезапно начала Карен, пока они ждали на светофоре, — то ты уедешь?

— В Вашингтон, — коротко отозвался Фрэнк. Юлить смысла не было: слухи ходили давно. В том числе и про то, где кого из фотографов ждут. — Это всего четыре часа отсюда.

— И бесконечные командировки? — бесцветно поинтересовалась Карен, шагнув на проезжую часть, как только загорелся белый человечек.

Стало душно, словно солнце еще не зашло, а жарило вовсю. Фрэнк чувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника под рюкзаком стекает пот, щекоча кожу. Он пока ничего не мог ответить. Вероятно, он будет снимать открытия новых выставок да очередные митинги. Без всяких там командировок. А может быть, вообще никуда ехать не придется. Потому что он нахуй никому не сдался, на самом-то деле.

— Я не знаю. Возьмем вина? — он кивнул на еще открытый магазин. Фрэнк планировал провести вечер и ночь не за разговорами о том, как он будет ездить из Вашингтона, куда еще даже не перебрался.

— Шардоне, — игриво улыбнулась Карен. — Лучше пару бутылок. У нас будет до-о-олгий вечер.

*

Билл, резко дернувшись, поднял голову. Он заснул лицом на клавиатуре, и та уже целую вечность печатала запятые, противно пища. В горле до сих пор чувствовался отвратительный привкус гари. Найдя взглядом недопитый стакан молока, он опрокинул его в себя. Отыскать нормальное молоко в холодильнике на кухне редакции — целое приключение: телки пьют соевое или миндальное, или то, где от молока — только название на этикетке. Галлон обычного был запрятан на верхней полке, и Билл мог биться об заклад, что Бартоном. Хорошо хоть, что срок годности не истек.

Несмотря на то, что он худо-бедно ополоснулся по пояс в раковине, даже с головой, и сменил футболку, казалось, что от него до сих пор несло пожаром: отвратительный запах горелого пластика словно въелся в кожу.

Он удалил не слишком удачное фото, так и висевшее в открытом окне конвертера. Работа на сегодня была сделана: съемка с пожара обработана, загружена и подписана. Основное отправлено еще оттуда. Он сидел на ступеньках здания напротив и касался коленкой Уокер, которая остервенело набирала текст, на ходу расшифровывая записи диктофона. Это — галерея на продажу. И хорошо, что они задержались: рухнули перекрытия. Да так фотогенично!

Часы показывали около трех утра: спать оставалось пять часов до новой смены, и ехать домой — бессмысленно. Билл потер глаза и потянулся, разминая затекшую шею. Схватив пачку сигарет с зажигалкой и вновь наполненный стакан молока, он поднялся и решил пойти покурить на крышу: необходимо доделать немного описаний, пока не вылетели из башки, и можно будет подремать на диване в их кабинете.

Билл был уверен, что в редакции на его этаже разве что он и остался: газета давно отдана в печать, ночной редактор на ленте их портала работал удаленно, а больше никого быть не должно. Поэтому он искренне удивился шуму из кабинета Джонс. Причем шуму довольно специфическому. Какую-то дамочку очень знатно ебали, и та не стеснялась стонать в полный голос. В редакции давно был выключен свет, но стеклянный аквариум Джонс светился из-за непогашенной настольной лампы. И они совершенно не закрыли жалюзи.

Отставив стакан на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и убрав сигареты в карман, Билл, ухмыльнувшись, достал телефон. Триш Уокер лишь в съехавшем к горлу бюстгальтере, чуть ли не на шпагат разведя ноги, распласталась на столе выпускающего, чьи пальцы довольно ритмично трахали ее. И пока два блестящих в свете настольной лампы пальца активно проникали в мисс Уокер аж до самого основания, мизинец лишь наполовину исчезал в заднем проходе. Сама Джонс была до сих пор одета. Но сильно увлечена процессом. Уокер стонала и стонала, облизывала свои пальцы и потом ласкала свои же соски и клитор. И еще громче стонала. В принципе — зрелище довольно возбуждающее. Но явно не после слишком долгого дня и с до сих пор горчащей в горле гарью. Билл убрал телефон в карман и достал сигарету, продолжив путь на крышу. В голову лезли мысли, что Уокер почувствовала смерть сегодня слишком близко — когда выносили обгоревших жмуриков в пакетах — и решила тут же отдаться своему либидо. Разумно. Билл бы сделал так же, если бы работы было чуть меньше.

Город вокруг спал. На него наконец опустилось жалкое подобие прохлады. Билл прикурил и облокотился на ограждение. Он слишком сильно затянулся и чуть не закашлял. Отпив молока, он снова затянулся.  
Когда остался только фильтр, дверь на крышу хлопнула, заставив обернуться. Триш Уокер. С румяными до сих пор щеками и чуть растрепанными волосами. Она куталась в большую не по размеру толстовку «Янкиз», обычно висевшую на спинке кресла Джонс. Заметив Билла, она вздрогнула и замерла, не выпуская незажженную сигарету из губ.

— Отличная «ручная работа» нашего выпускающего! — Билл отсалютовал, согнув безымянный палец и прижав его большим так, чтобы указательный и средний были вместе. — Как в учебнике прям! Только вот большой тоже можно использовать, — он задумчиво уставился на свою кисть. — Похоже, у женщин сильно короче пальцы.

— Блядь, — процедила Уокер. Билл лишь усмехнулся. Она сейчас выглядела словно злобный тушканчик. Который быстро и решительно приближался. Она зашипела, словно змея: — Что ты, нахуй, видел?

— Ничего особо, — улыбнулся Билл, снова закуривая. — Только то, что лобковых волос у тебя нет, а Джонс коротко стрижет ногти, вероятно, что для такого рода дел.

— Если хоть кто-то…

— То что? — он посмотрел ей в глаза и увидел там лишь замешательство. — А я вот могу мало того что отдать запись нашему слепому католику — и его это пиздец расстроит, — так еще и продать в желтые СМИ: лица видны, локация — тоже... Или главному моралфагу наших СМИ в Вашингтон: учитывая наличие несовершеннолетнего стажера в фотослужбе, Роджерс люто бомбанет за этику.

— Что хочешь? — процедила Уокер. Билл щелкнул зажигалкой, продолжая смотреть ей в глаза. Она нехотя прикурила, все еще злобно сопя.

— Если вдруг будет сокращение штата, но не ликвидация, то сохраните мою должность. Я знаю, что Джонс может меня отстоять, — Билл зажмурился и закрыл рот, потому что Триш выпустила дым ему прямо в лицо.

— Она может тебя отпиздить, — сухо бросила Уокер.

— Что не помешает мне поделиться с нашим главредом и желтыми СМИ занимательным видео, — развел он руками, сжимая сигарету в зубах.

— Что ж ты за говно такое, а? — выплюнула Триш и затянулась.

— Я считаю это честолюбием и целеустремленностью, — рассмеялся Билл.

 

«Мудак», — одними губами произнесла Уокер и, еще раз затянувшись, выбросила сигарету. Так ничего больше и не сказав, она вылетела с крыши, хлопнув дверью, что Билл воспринял как согласие на сделку.

Он докурил и сделал несколько больших глотков молока.

— «Молоко», — тихо проговорил он на русском, смотря на стакан, и продолжил на английском, — для старого доброго ультранасилия.

Здание, где располагалась их редакция, было не таким уж и высоким, но с него открывался охуенный вид на город, в котором Билл родился и вырос. Город, с которым они были чертовски похожи. Его хотелось оставить только себе. Им хотелось поделиться со всем миром. С позиции, что это его и только его город, конечно. И Билл отлично это делал — в этом он был уверен — через свои фотографии. Нью-Йорк прекрасен и отвратителен, очарователен и жесток. Слишком похож на настоящего человека. Невозможный из-за жары летом, из-за холода — зимой. С круглосуточным, но плохо работающим метро.

Билл достал уже третью сигарету. Хер Фройд бы обязательно нашел, что сказать по этому поводу. Но день был долгим и нервным, и его окончание — тоже. Как бы Уокер и Джонс не придушили его, пока он будет спать в редакции. Лучше запереть дверь: у Касла и Бартона есть ключи, а стажер на то и стажер, что подождет. Хотя и у Джонс мог быть ключ…

Когда зажигалка давно была убрана в карман, а глаза снова привыкли к темноте, Билл посмотрел на небоскребы, торчащие из-за невысоких домов Адской кухни. Чертовски красиво.

*

В смеси туарина, кофеина и эль-карнитина с экстрактом гуараны могло остаться немного крови, поэтому Клинт Бартон открыл еще одну банку энергетика. Интернет в автобусе то и дело пропадал, не давая отослать весь архив, поэтому он отправлял по одной фотографии. Полнейшее дерьмо. Еще и рубило.

— Вот эта охуенная, — ткнул пальцем в его же дисплей Грант Уорд, про которого Клинт почти успел забыть.

На награждении каких-то полицейских из Нью-Йорка в Белом Доме старый и не совсем добрый знакомый Грант Уорд обрадовался, узнав, что Клинт сразу после валит обратно на том же автобусе. «Фьюри, как всегда, охуел зажимать бабло на самолеты и поезда, — сокрушался тогда он. — Хоть вместе в этом клоповнике поедем!»  
Почти всю дорогу Уорд дрых на соседнем сиденье в переполненном автобусе, и Клинт мог спокойно поработать. Но, зная этого болтливого засранца, он, глубоко вздохнув, изобразил милую улыбку и закрыл ноутбук.

— Так что? К нам? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Уорд. — Фьюри, Коулсон, даже Морс — ждут.

— Мне пока и в газете неплохо, — ровно отозвался Клинт, засовывая ноутбук в рюкзак под сиденьем.

— Все же в курсе, что у вас там грядет, поэтому мы хотим ухватить лучшего, — Уорд хмыкнул и добавил: — Вернуть домой. Да и вообще: удивительные места и интересные люди. Скучаешь, поди, по командировкам. Помню, в Будапеште на водных видах спорта мы неплохо затусили. Кстати, — он доверительно понизил голос, — резюме той твоей рыженькой русской я недавно видел на столе у Фьюри.

— Будто у вас и так фотографов мало. Ты, Барнс, Мэй — хотя она умеет в принципе все, — этот англичашка, которого Иззи хер знает откуда приперла... — Клинт сделал вид, что пропустил мимо ушей информацию о Романофф, продолжая копаться с молнией и не смотря в лицо Гранту Уорду.

— Бобби, — елейно уточнил Уорд. — У нее страсть к фотографам, похоже. Но так-то, ты и с нашими писаками на короткой ноге. Роджерс, Старк с его колонкой главреда, Хилл... Ты сам в курсе.

— Я в курсе, — отрезал Клинт, выпрямившись и уставившись перед собой. — Но нас пока не сократили.

— Ты смотри, — протянул Уорд, открывая банку энергетика, — потому что с твоей любовью к пленке — спасибо, что не к камере Обскура — многие на тебя сейчас смотрят с осторожностью, и с куда большим желанием возьмут Касла. А двух вас хер кто потянет. Но «распродажу фотографов» у вас никто не пропустит — это точно.

— Спасибо за экскурс в реалии столичных СМИ, — хмыкнул Клинт. — Я приму это к сведению. Кстати, ты где тормознешь-то?

— Да кину шмотье в каком-то гадюшнике в районе автовокзала. В Адской кухне вроде бы, — отмахнулся Уорд, надевая и зашнуровывая ботинки, которые он снял, пока автобус не успел тронуться. — Фьюри хочет красивых историй, так что с завтрашнего дня снимаю всякое про этих полицейских... И до инаугурации мэра. Скоро еще и Хилл подвалит, и я совсем не уверен, что на автобусе!

— А то! — искренне рассмеялся Клинт.

Автобус зарулил на автовокзал, и, пообещав, что если вечером выберется на Манхэттен, то напишет, Клинт юркнул в подземку. Полчаса по прямой — и он дома. Еще и пиццу на углу можно захватить. Или кебаб.

Клинту очень хотелось домой. Просто упасть на свой диван, открыть пива... Выйти на крышу и перетереть там с соседями за косячком. Он слишком долго считал, что «дом» — это фигня. Место, где можно оставить пару сумок — а больше и не было — своего хлама. Между командировками, внезапными ночевками у девчонок и подобием сна где-то в такси-на диванах-в барах. Клинт любил свою квартирку, и понял, что любил ее лет с двадцати пяти, когда ему было проще позвать к себе, чем куда-то ехать. Он привык к своему матрасу. Он привык к ванной, кофе утром. Да, та пресс-атташе футбольной команды из Англии, пригнавшей на выставочный матч, долго возмущалась чистотой пола. Но Клинт предложил везде носить ее на руках, и Джессика Дрю не отказала. До сих пор лайкала его посты в соцсетях. А вот их практикантка Кейт выпила весь кофе и свалила в Лос-Анджелес, периодически — под кайфом или по пьяни — присылая чувственные сообщения. Хотя у них ничего и не было. Клинт усмехнулся воспоминаниям. Его холостяцкая хибара видела много пьянок и девиц. Он ей словно хвастался. Свое. Собственность. Место, куда он возвращался, зная, какого цвета простыни. Он сам не заметил, когда начал это по-настоящему ценить.

*

Электра с интересом наблюдала, как Мэтти ловко — особенно для слепого — открывает шампанское и разливает по двум бокалам. Она, сбросив туфли, с ногами залезла в кресло. Бокал был приятно-прохладным.

— Ты слишком напряжен, Мэтти, — цокнула она языком и провела по его небритой щеке, пока он не успел отстраниться. Темные очки можно и не снимать — там точно синяки под глазами. Но она протянула руку и аккуратно их сняла. Он вздохнул, опустившись на диван и вытянув ноги на журнальный столик.

— В нынешней ситуации я смогу оставить только одного фотографа. Мне нужен трехгранный кубик с цифрами Брайлем.

— Ну, у тебя еще есть стажер, которого я с удовольствием возьму к себе. Я пролистала портфолио этого Паркера у тебя в кабинете: в глянце парень не потеряется.

— Глянец может его угробить, — мотнул головой Мэтт. — Это же совсем ребенок, а у вас там голые модели и горы кокаина.

— Когда в последний раз ты видел глянцевый журнал? — игриво прищурилась Электра, но, усмехнувшись, не стала ждать ответа и продолжила: — Просто остальные мне совсем не подходят. Они снимут, конечно, но без лоска. Они — репортеры, репортажники. А мне нужно не показывать то, что есть, а снимать то, чего на самом деле нет. А у Паркера развито воображение. Вероятно, он еще просто не вырос и не разучился мечтать.

— Глянец — это не о мечтах, — хмыкнул Мэтт и допил до дна. — Я не видел фотографии. Читаю только тексты. Но есть люди, которым я доверяю.

— Проблема в том, что решают все Мичамы, и если у Джой есть мозги, то у Уорда — только контрольный пакет акций, — Электра поднялась, чтобы снова наполнить бокалы. Шампанское еле слышно шипело, ударяя в нос пузырьками, когда она поднесла бокал к губам. Электра опустилась рядом с Мэттом и положила ноги ему на колени. — Надо тебе больше работать с этим Уордом. Мои ребята глянули в его компьютер, когда он пришел на презентацию к нам в офис и подключился к сети…

— Это незаконно!

— Конечно, — прошептала она, прикладывая указательный палец к его губам. Мэтт может долго возмущаться, а планы на вечер были совсем другими. — Но я узнала много нового и полезного. Он предпочитает порно с как минимум двумя мужчинами и одной женщиной: мы могли бы поближе с ним познакомиться.

— Что?!

— Я шучу! — звонко рассмеялась Электра, запрокинув голову. Видел бы Мэтти сейчас свое лицо! — Но мы достали много чего еще интересного. Ты к этому не причастен, не бойся. Я уже передала это вашей бойкой девчонке... Как ее? — она несколько раз щелкнула пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить имя. — Шталь!

— Она даже не началь…

— Она вразумит вашего главного пухленького юриста, и все будет хорошо.

Глаза Мэтта, как всегда, неподвижно словно бы смотрели перед собой. Но Электра давно научилась понимать, что у него в голове, и без взгляда, как у всех остальных. Каким бы особенным Мэтти не хотел казаться — она его давно раскусила. Сейчас у него внутри боролся тот парень, которому нужна фотослужба с тремя суровыми мужиками с камерами наперевес, и тот, который лучше сдохнет — которому, вероятно, свернет шею один из трех или все вместе, — но не нарушит закон. И в этом был весь ее Мердок.

Она перелезла ему на бедра, стоя на коленях на диване. Воротник идеально-белой рубашки хрустел крахмалом под пальцами.

— Ты будешь допивать? — выдохнула Мэтту уже в самые губы Электра. Он отвернулся и за пару глотков осушил бокал, отставил его — ей было все равно, куда. И губы Мэтта отдавали шампанским. Она распустила его галстук и стянула. Начала распутывать узел:

— Хочу, как ты: ничего не видеть, — и чмокнула его, повязывая галстук на глаза. Неудобно: чтобы по-настоящему почти ничего не видеть, пришлось делать узел на виске, а не на затылке, где бы он не мешал.

Мэтт стал чаще дышать, и Электре хотелось бы считать, что ее слух просто обострился. Его руки гуляли по ее телу. Ее же пальцам нравилась его щетина, его выбритые виски и эти короткие жесткие волосы на затылке. Пусть Мэтт и не видел ничего, но стригся всегда по последней моде, хотя — отметила про себя Электра — они не печатали 3D-картинок для «особенных» с последними тенденциями моды в ее журнале, а могли бы.

Она ничего не видела, но стащить пиджак — не проблема. Как и расстегнуть все пуговицы рубашки — не забыв про манжеты, — чтобы тоже оставить ее на диване. Мэтт не спешил с молнией на платье. Его руки притягивали для поцелуя, сжимали шею, ласкали сквозь одежду. Электра стащила его футболку и усмехнулась ему в губы:

— А меня раздеть не надо?

Тут же на спине расстегнули молнию и содрали платье через голову, оставив в одних трусах и с галстуком на глазах. Руки блуждали по спине. А на Мэтте все еще были брюки. Без ремня. Он привстал, позволяя стянуть и их, и белье. Электре пришлось подняться еще раз: раздеться самой. Ориентируясь лишь на дыхание и тепло, она с легкостью нашла Мэтта и нащупала его правую руку. Притянула кисть к своему лицу. Она облизывала, обсасывала его указательный и средний пальцы. И потом направила к клитору. Мэтту не нужно было объяснять, что делать. И очень скоро Электра почувствовала, как, подхватив под бедра, он немного ее развернул, разводя ноги. А сам опустился на ковер. Выдохнул носом, отчего стало холодно, но тут же с каким-то непонятным желанием коснулся горячим языком, задевая жесткой щетиной бедра.

*

Фрэнк обожал заканчивать дела еще до начала рабочего дня. Все спешат, опаздывают, а он где-то до обеда может спокойно торчать в редакции и ковыряться в собственных архивах. Даже вздремнуть на диване.

Очень кстати: будет время составить портфолио. Вероятно, довольно скоро придется его рассылать. В этом были и свои плюсы: профессиональная этика больше не будет мешать. Хотя какая, нахер, этика? Это только ему что-то мешает в открытую быть с Карен. Или ей с ним. Остальные даже не пытаются скрывать свои интрижки.

Захватив кофе на углу, он открыл дверь в здание редакции, и за ним прошмыгнул стажер.

— Мистер Касл! — Паркер казался непростительно жизнерадостным для этого душного утра.

— А, ну это, привет, — Фрэнк вызвал лифт. Начинало раздражать, как пиздюк пялится на него с этой идиотской улыбочкой, схватившись за бретельки слишком детского рюкзака. — Что?

— Что будем сегодня делать? — Паркер бесяче перекатывался с носков на пятки и обратно.

— Поработаешь с Руссо, — огрызнулся он, уже предвкушая бесконечно длинную поездку на лифте до последнего этажа. Секунд этак тридцать. Удивительно, как сияющая физиономия стажера может испортить все хорошее настроение. Что он радостный-то такой?

— Круто! Вы видели его снимки с пожара? Это просто огонь! Ну, это, конечно, и есть огонь, но там очень круто с силуэтами пожарных. И еще где радуга, и где азиатские туристы с фотоаппаратами, и где усталый пожарный крупным планом затягивается сигаретой. А вообще моя любимая…

— Вот Руссо и расскажешь, — устало вздохнул Фрэнк, отпирая магнитным ключом дверь их отдела.

Руссо, спавший на диване, разлепил глаза и нехотя потянулся. Он широко зевнул, не прикрывая рта, и потер лицо, прежде чем посмотреть в их сторону и отсалютовать в знак приветствия.

— Доброе утро, Аврора, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, ставя рюкзак около своего стола и врубая компьютер.

— Мистер Руссо, — снова своим не поломавшимся детским голоском — от которого трещала башка — затараторил Паркер. — Ваши фотографии…

Билл притянул указательный палец к своим губам и другой рукой показал присесть.

— Мы о них поговорим, как только ты вернешься, — он выудил бумажник из кармана и протянул двадцатку, — и как только ты купишь мне большой саб дня. Овощи все, кроме оливок. Ранч и уксус. На сдачу возьми себе чего.

Фрэнк усмехнулся: чуть ли не с открытым ртом Паркер слушал, сжимая двадцатку, словно это был билет в жизнь. Главное, чтобы не на «Титаник».

— Я мигом!

Как только дверь закрылась, Руссо издал какой-то сдавленный стон и упал обратно на диван:

— Фрэнки-бой, ну как, блядь, можно быть таким шумным?

— Я не ебу. От самого входа с ним шел, все думал, как бы не ударить, — Фрэнк ввел логин и пароль и крутанулся на стуле к Руссо, пока система его старенького компа загружалась. — Ты чего, тут что ли дрых?

— Да пиздец, — Билл поднялся и плеснул кофе в немытую чашку. — Ебаный пожар разгорелся, и я там застрял, а потом решил уже и не ехать домой. Что на собрании говорили?

Фрэнк лишь отмахнулся и посмотрел на монитор: система, как всегда, тормозила.

— Похоже, эти сами не знают.

— У тебя пары сигарет нет? Я ночью все скурил, — Руссо скомкал пустую пачку и броском на манер баскетболиста отправил в ведро.

— Конечно, — Фрэнк порылся в рюкзаке. Одна нераспечатанная, другая — наполовину пустая. Ее он и бросил. — Оставь себе.

— Должен буду, — подмигнул Руссо, заглянув внутрь.

Минут через десять дверь пиликнула, и Фрэнк заметил, как Руссо зажмурился, наверное, предвкушая очередную массу информацию дискантом.

— Мистер Касл, мистер Руссо, — снова затараторил Паркер, размахивая бумажным пакетом с сэндвичем, — я в лифте мистера Бартона встретил!

— Н-да, — выдавил улыбку Гарольда, скрывающего боль, показавшийся в дверях Бартон убрал карточку в карман. — Познакомился тут с Питером, который у нас до конца лета…

— Ненавижу лето, — широко улыбнулся Руссо, поднимая чашку с кофе как бокал с алкоголем для тоста. — Как поездка, Клинт?

Фрэнк так и сидел спиной к монитору, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая, как Билл молча забрал пакет со жратвой у Паркера и, полностью его игнорируя, усадил Бартона на диван.

— Да как всегда, — улыбнулся тот, отпивая из бумажного стаканчика кофейни на углу. — Все такие ва-а-ажные, все та-а-ак серьезно. Ну знаете.

— А вы же работали в Вашингтоне, мистер Бартон? — Паркер плюхнулся рядом с ним, заглядывая в лицо. Фрэнку очень хотелось поспорить с Руссо, насколько хватит Клинта, и он быстро набрал сообщение.

«5 минут. Ставлю, что в принципе Бартона ВСЕГДА хватает минут на 5, хехе.»

«8’», — отправил Фрэнк. И тут же написал: — «10$?»

Билл прислал большой палец и, давясь смехом, обернулся к Фрэнку, который сам уже больно прикусил губу, чтобы не заржать в голос.

Бартон, вздохнув и отпив кофе, откинулся на спинку дивана, словно собираясь к очень долгому разговору:

— Да, работал.

— Но начинали тут, в Нью-Йорке? — Фрэнку показалось, что Паркеру разве что диктофона в руках не хватает. И блокнотика с вопросами. Не в тот отдел он на стажировку отправился, не в тот.

 

— Типа того, — вымученно улыбнулся Бартон. — Приехал из Айовы покорять город. Фрилансил, фигней разной занимался, пахал как лошадь, а потом меня сначала внештатником позвали в информагентство. Через какое-то время взяли в штат.

— Вы из Айовы?

— Да, из нас четверых здесь только один понаехавший, — усмехнулся Руссо.

— А чего вы теперь здесь снова, после Вашингтона-то? — Паркер удивленно распахнул глаза, снова обратившись к Бартону.

Фрэнк с Руссо, не сговариваясь, хохотнули: они-то помнили всю историю слишком ярко. Бартон тогда, словно ошпаренный, прилетел в Нью-Йорк и пришел в первую же редакцию, где его с удовольствием приняли.

— Не заводи отношений и тем более семьи на работе, Питер, — по-отечески хлопнул его по плечу Клинт. — Я работал с бывшей женой. Вернее, тогда-то она бывшей не была... Она отправилась писать про гуманитарную помощь в Африке. Огромный материал... Но ее словно инопланетяне похитили: игнорировала мои письма, на звонки отвечала, что нет времени общаться... Ну я поехал в командировку в Лос-Анджелес, а там у нас в офисе очень интересная бильд, Кар... Не важно.

— И жена узнала?

— Не-а, — протянул Клинт. — Но узнала потом. И подала на развод. Переводить было некуда, так что я просто уехал.

— Отстой, — в сердцах заявил Питер и посмотрел на Руссо: — А вы женаты?

— Не был и не буду, — рассмеялся Билл. — Да и Клинт явно не из тех, кому в принципе надо было жениться…

— Ну знаешь ли, — встрял тот, — в молодости хочется семьи, стабильности…

— Мне не хотелось, — пожал плечами Руссо и обратился снова к Паркеру: — Не делай ошибок: не женись на охуенных блондинках, которые, в случае чего, оторвут тебе член и заставят съесть.

— Билл! Он же ребенок! — рассмеялся Фрэнк и понял, что зря. Любопытные глаза Паркера впились в него.

— А вы женаты, мистер Касл?

— У меня есть подруга, — замявшись, буркнул Фрэнк.

— И она знает про ваш служебный роман с мисс Пейдж?

— Что?! — но вопрос вряд ли кто услышал, потому что Руссо и Бартон заржали в голос.

Утерев слезы и немного успокоившись, Билл показал пальцем на Паркера:

— А он начинает мне нрави…

Но не договорил: пискнул замок, и к ним зашла Джонс. Серьезнее, чем обычно.

— Так, Паркер, — сходу бросила она, — сгоняй-ка в архив. Там для тебя дело есть. Быстро!

— Что-то не для детских ушей? — подняв брови, поинтересовался Руссо, когда Паркер наконец-то ушел.

— Не для внештатных, — отрезала Джонс. Она за пару широких шагов очутилась у стола Бартона и села на его край так, чтобы видеть всех. — В общем, пока вы все здесь... Я нихуя не понимаю, чем вы, три мрачных ебанавта, мне нравитесь, но мы пытаемся вас отстоять. Хуйня в том, что решать все равно поехавшему Уорду Мичаму. Сестра-то у него куда адекватнее, а вот контрольный пакет у него.

— Ну и нам-то чего делать? — поинтересовался Фрэнк.

— Пока, вероятно, ждать, — устало потерла виски Джонс. — Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что мы пытаемся... Там юристы что-то мутят. Я пока не ебу.

*

— Невероятно, — всплеснул руками Фогги, косясь на распечатки на столе Марси. — Вместо того, чтобы думать, как бы попроще нам распрощаться с этими тремя, ты копаешься в этой подозрительной информации от анонимного источника!

Марси лишь улыбнулась и снова уставилась в монитор, что-то там вычитывая. Фогги потряс головой, но картинка не изменилась: в залитом солнцем — которое мерзко пекло сквозь закрытое окно — кабинете Марси с головой окунулась в сомнительную информацию от анонимного источника, который она почему-то считала надежным.

Фогги нервничал. Фогги очень нервничал. Мэтт на всякий случай попросил проработать все варианты расторжения действующих договоров с фотографами. И, понятное дело, что ему было проще: он этих трех верзил не видел! Фогги уже представлял первые полосы газет, где в красках распишут, как три фотографа своими моноподами поломали главному юристу все кости, а потом еще и засунули их ему куда-нибудь. Его передернуло.

— Малыш, — позвала его Марси, указывая своим изящным пальчиком с аккуратным маникюром на экран: — Тут что-то странное с финансовыми отчетами, которые хранились у Мичама на харде. Совсем не совпадают с нашими. Да, у нас не очень высокая прибыль, но тут — мы абсолютно убыльны…

— Ну это каким надо быть идиотом?.. — Фогги прищурился, вчитываясь в совершенно дикие цифры.

— Обдолбанным? Или, как это более мягко говорят, «с измененным сознанием», — пожала плечами Марси.

*

— Так вот, глянь на Бартона, — Руссо указал на него недоеденным сэндвичем. — Не важно, чем ты снимаешь, насколько большая у тебя тушка и длинный объектив: главное — умение! Ну как в сексе. У тебя же, Питер, уже были девочки?

— Билл, отстань от ребенка, — мрачно бросил Фрэнк, допивая очередную кружку кофе. — Я устал уже, серьезно.

— Но мистер Руссо интересные вещи говорит, мистер Касл, — запротестовал Паркер.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Фрэнк.

Бартон, до этого пялившийся в телефон, резко подорвался, глянул, есть ли аккумуляторы и карты, сунул в рюкзак ширик и телевик, оба — зумы, и направился к выходу.

— Если что срочное — я в городе и на телефоне, технику взял, — бросил он уже в дверях.

Фрэнк проводил его взглядом и переглянулся с Руссо. Причин для столь резкой эвакуации могло быть много, но у всех из них обычно оказывались довольно длинные ноги и пара часов свободного времени.

*

Довольно идиотское чувство, словно свидание в старшей школе. Клинт выдохнул через рот и понял, что все равно почему-то волнуется. Хотя, в общем, причин нет. Он барабанил пальцами по перилам, пока, эскалатор поднимал из подземки. В основном все ломились на паром. Ему нужно было чуть правее, в парк.

Наташа сидела на скамейке в чем-то с открытыми плечами, слишком белыми для нью-йоркского полуденного солнца. Что-то екнуло, и на мгновение Клинт задумался, не развернуться ли обратно. Что он ей скажет?

— Привет, Клинт, — не поворачиваясь, проговорила она. Теперь в ее руках была заметна блестящая металлическая термокружка, сиявшая, словно зеркало.

— Наташа, — улыбнулся Клинт. Теперь обратной дороги точно не было. — Какими судьбами в городе?

Он как-то неловко приобнял ее и коснулся щек в имитации поцелуя на французский манер: три раза. Наташа так и не пользовалась пудрой или чем там принято штукатурить лицо, и от нее пахло свежестью и кислинкой чая с лимоном.

— Договариваюсь о выставке в следующем месяце. Ну и заодно интервью и фотосессия для глянцевого журнала Начиос, — она легким движением отбросила назад волосы. — Для получения рабочей визы нужно из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы доказать, насколько я необходимый сотрудник для американского информагентства.

— Так это не слухи?

— Отчасти, — Наташа не улыбалась, хоть голос звучал и довольно мягко. Она в принципе, как Клинт помнил, редко улыбалась.

— И надолго в Нью-Йорке? — ему необходимо было чем-то занять руки, чтобы не пытаться всякий раз, как раньше, касаться ее плеча или бедра во время разговора. Достал минералку.

— Точно до конца недели, потом в Вашингтон дней на пять, а там — как пойдет: организация выставки — дело такое.

— Это твой проект про Латинскую Америку? — она кивнула. — Очень крутой. Все хотел лично сказать, а не на фейсбуке. Цвет, свет... Люблю зимнее солнце в зените: интересные тени дает.

— Я помню, что ты его обожаешь, — уголками губ улыбнулась Наташа. — И на морозе снимать.

— И все еще мечтаю воплотить в жизнь ту идею, про Аляску, — хохотнул он, заметив, что зеленые глаза все еще улыбаются, в отличие от губ. А этикетка с бутылки уже содрана.

— В Вашингтоне будет попроще это сделать, чем в нью-йоркской газетенке…

— Я знаю. Я про это думаю.

— Поужинаем сегодня?

Клинт утвердительно кивнул.

*

Настоящая пресс-конференция! И Питер туда поедет с настоящим журналистом Урихом и офигенским, хоть и не слишком разговорчивым, Каслом. Хотя, может быть, фотографам и не нужно много говорить? За них, наверное, должны говорить их снимки. Что-то такое он вроде бы где-то когда-то читал...

— Я нормально одет, мистер Касл? — Питер встал прямо около его стола и повернулся кругом. Вдруг белое поло и темно-синие брюки недостаточно серьезны для съемки пресс-конференции?

— Норм, — отозвался Касл, и Питеру показалось, что он даже не посмотрел в его сторону, уставившись в свой монитор. Немного обидно.

— Да отлично выглядишь! — отозвался Руссо, сидевший на диване с ноутбуком на коленях. — Поверь, там у половины будут костюмы с распродажи в «Таргете».

Наверное, фотографии Клинтона Бартона Питеру нравились больше всего, но вот из всех взрослых и настоящих фотографов только Уильям Руссо если не проявлял к нему интерес, то хотя бы не игнорировал, и это было чертовски круто!

— Поверь, — продолжил Руссо, — на такие мероприятия в среднем надеваешь что-то монохромное, и чтобы не жалко было коленками по грязному полу елозить. Все эти прессухи, заседания — адово неудобные для съемки. Сидишь где-то под сценой — или тем, что вместо нее, — пытаясь сделать что-то без двойных подбородков говорящих голов, при этом толкаясь локтями с теми, кому это тоже надо. Я вот люблю без вспышки снимать: лучше чего с большой дыркой возьму, а это фиксы. Но тогда ебаться с ракурсом надо, что не всегда выходит. Поэтому бери все: и зумы, и вспышки. И не парься: ты лишь на подхвате у Фрэнки-боя.

— Спасибо, — промямлил Питер, пытаясь запомнить советы.

— Свет, дружище, — продолжил Руссо и кивнул на кофейник. Питер тут же метнулся к нему, чтобы налить кофе. С двумя чашками, стараясь не расплескать, он сел на стул рядом. Мистер Руссо благодарно кивнул и, сделав глоток, продолжил: — Свет — худший друг и лучший враг. На нем можно выехать, с ним можно долго страдать. Но игнорируют его, долбя вспышкой, только те, кто не умеет снимать. Играй с ним, используй. Даже на прессухах может быть что-то интересное, как и с задником. Смотри на детали, смотри на отражения. В печать это, может, никогда и не пойдет, но в портфолио займет заметное место. Правда, про обязаловку не забывай: главные говорящие головы крупно, немного общих планов. Ничего сложного.

— Мистер Руссо, а можно как-нибудь с вами куда-нибудь сходить поснимать? — взмолился Питер. Ему показалось, что голос звучал совсем по-детски, но Руссо улыбнулся и кивнул.

— На бейсбол можно. Я поговорю, чтобы тебе разовую аккредитацию организовали: у меня там друзья в пресс-службе.

— Правда?!

— Да, блядь, — грубо влез Касл. — Собирайся: Урих нас внизу ждет через пять минут.

Питер чуть не опрокинул недопитый кофе, ставя чашку на ближайший стол. Вроде бы все три аккумулятора были заряжены. Объективы — с собой. Карт памяти — три. Чтобы были. Вспышка, батарейки в нее…

— Ноутбук и картридер, — протянул Руссо чехол, валявшийся до этого на тумбочке. Он как-то тепло улыбнулся и подмигнул: — Не ссы. Ты — стажер. Дядя Фрэнк все сделает, а ты просто посмотри, что это такое.

Мистером Урихом оказался немолодой мужчина с умным, но усталым взглядом. Вроде бы он писал исключительно о градостроительстве, и сейчас они как раз собирались на пресс-конференцию, посвященную застройке нескольких районов.

— Я Питер! — он протянул руку. — Стажер в фотослужбе.

— Бен, — улыбнувшись, тот сжал его ладонь.

Они залезли в такси: Касл на переднее сиденье, а Питер и мистер Урих — сзади.

— Я хочу, Фрэнк, чтобы ты поснимал сверху: там в зале есть балкон. Может, у кого какие записи интересные будут. Сам знаешь, — Урих пару раз хлопнул Касла по плечу.

Питер ничего не понимал, но ужасно ждал, когда же они, наконец, доедут! Пробок еще не было, и их такси ехало по оживленным улицам. Деловые люди в костюмах огибали тупивших с камерами на шеях и в руках туристов. Кто-то уже вышел на пробежку. И Питеру очень хотелось вот так и ездить с настоящими журналистами на настоящие мероприятия здесь, в самом центре Нью-Йорка.

 

*

Шея сильно затекла, и Джой, закрыв глаза, начала вращать головой. Ее славный братец Уорд был совершенно бесполезен. Он тыкал ей в лицо отчетами, в которых точно ничего не сходилось. И какой-то таинственный аналитик рекомендовал избавиться в первую очередь от Уриха, пришедшего в газету вместе с их отцом. Ну и от фотослужбы заодно. Для оптимизации. Джой не всегда была на совещаниях, но теперь ей очень хотелось встретиться с Мэттью Мердоком, о чем она и известила Уорда.

— Он слепой нафиг, — в голос рассмеялся брат. — Что ты хочешь от него услышать? Он газету даже не видит.

— Ну, — Джой поднялась, чтобы плеснуть немного водки в свой тоник, — это твой прокол: у тебя около бассейна в Майами плохо ловил интернет, поэтому ты проводил собеседование по скайпу без видео. Отправил подтверждение на почту, а не пальцем деланный Мердок пришел на подписание договора с юристом…

— Как он вообще компом пользуется?!

Уорд выглядел неадекватно. Но Джой не могла рассмотреть, расширены или нет его зрачки. Она устала от этого всего и давно бы продала свою долю. Ей и так было чем заняться: гуманитарные проекты и исследования фонда матери. Но просьба отца... И между поездками в Африку Джой приходилось во все это снова окунаться, разгребая накопившееся дерьмо. А еще ей очень хотелось помочь брату. Правда, это бы значило — упрятать его в клинику, что было как-то... жестоко. У них больше никого не осталось, и иногда Джой казалось, что это она где-то недосмотрела, не поняла, не помогла, не подсказала. Была не с Уордом, когда он в ней нуждался…

— До принятия решения по бюджету и реструктуризации, я думаю, нам нужно было бы встретиться с Мердоком, ну и Нельсоном заодно, и кто у них там финансист? — Джой выпрямила спину и сделала большой глоток. Водки в тонике оказалось больше, чем этого самого тоника.

— Зачем? — отмахнулся Уорд, откупоривая бутылку виски. — Что мы там узнаем нового?

— Что-то, кроме цифр. В газете работают не роботы. Мне было бы интересно познакомиться и с Урихом этим поближе, и с фотографами: может быть, им и так не очень нравится работать на нас, — пожала плечами Джой и сделала еще пару больших глотков.

Уорд как-то неопределенно хмыкнул, продолжая бороться с пробкой, а Джой подошла к окну. Единственный плюс квартиры брата заключался в виде из его огромных окон в пол. Город лежал под ногами. Сумерки сгущались, и Центральный парк все больше напоминал черный прямоугольник, непонятно каким образом продолжавший существовать на острове, где совсем не остается места, и дома растут и растут ввысь, к звездам. Джой продолжала жить в двухэтажном семейном особняке, и всякий раз, приходя домой, поражалась, как здания типа этого существуют в Нью-Йорке. Но она любила это очарование родного города. И газета казалась ей чем-то, что принадлежит Нью-Йорку. Это частичка его души, его истории. С этой версткой, бумагой, краской. Фотографиями и статьями. Да, Джой, наверное, понимала последнее желание отца. Но она устала. Очень хотелось поскорее уже расставить все точки над «i», чтобы спокойно заниматься своими делами. Зайдя с телефона на сайт газеты, Джой нашла и-мейл Уриха и написала, что хотела бы встретиться в обед. Тут же пришел положительный ответ.

*

— Представляешь? — с порога крикнула Карен, сбрасывая туфли. — Бен приехал в редакцию после той прессухи. Сказал, что твои фото открыли ему глаза.

Фрэнк все-таки вышел и забрал пакеты. Карен всегда покупала продукты, когда они решали остаться у него: вечно пустой холодильник повергал ее в уныние. Квартира, которую он снимал на Стейтен Айленде, была неудобной, тесной, душной. И с плохо помытым полом, но это проблема не квартиры, а Фрэнка. Карен несколько раз заводила разговор о том, почему бы им не съехаться, но чаще всего он как-то увиливал от ответа и переводил тему.

— Хм, — протянул Фрэнк уже на кухне, выуживая упаковку пива. — А там всего-то какие-то сметы вышло заснять…

— Ну, — Карен убрала волосы за уши и заглянула ему через плечо, — он рад и взволнован. Кстати, вот твои любимые ребрышки. Еще теплые.

Она планировала нарезать себе салат, открыть крохотную — на один бокал — бутылочку розового и просто сидеть рядом с Фрэнком на его продавленном диване, смотря в очередной раз «М.Э.Ш.»

Внезапно у нее завибрировал рабочий телефон. Сообщение в общем чате журналистов.

— Тебя тоже просят немедленно явиться в редакцию? — пробубнил себе под нос Фрэнк, пялясь в дисплей своего рабочего смартфона. — У меня довольно плохое предчувствие.

Они тут же вылетели на улицу, так и не разобрав до конца сумки. Карен трясло. Просто так поздно вечером не пишут всем сотрудникам явиться в редакцию. Сообщение было от Джессики Джонс, а она по пустякам никогда не писала. Паром шел неприлично долго, а такси все не было, поэтому они прыгнули в метро. Поезд постоянно тормозил. А чат молчал.

У редакции полицейские натягивали свои пугающие желтые ленты. Все заливало красно-синим от мигалок их машин и «скорых». Карен рассмотрела лишь черный мешок, который довольно грубо положили на каталку. Фрэнк взял ее за руку, и она прижалась к нему. Хотя они никогда так не делали рядом с работой, но сейчас ей было все равно, она не могла думать: что-то случилось. Что-то страшное.

— Мы здесь работаем, — бросил Фрэнк, показывая полицейскому свою пресс-карту, и тот пропустил их за оцепление.

В редакции было болезненно тихо. Все собрались в кабинете Мердока. Кто-то беззвучно плакал, но в основном все смотрели перед собой. Кейдж из спортивного отдела пару раз ощутимо хлопнул Карен по плечу.

 

— Урих погиб, — бесцветно проговорила Джонс, смотря исподлобья. — Его сбил мотоциклист на выходе из редакции. Рано делать выводы, но, судя по записи с камеры, — намеренно.

Что-то задавило грудь, мешая сделать вдох, а перед глазами начало темнеть. Сквозь звон в ушах она слышала резкий голос Фрэнка, крикнувший что-то про воздух и воду. Джонс говорила о Мисти, криминальном обозревателе, которая что-то уже обсуждала с полицией…

Более или менее придя в себя, Карен увидела встревоженное, но суровое лицо Фрэнка рядом. Он молча кивнул, дескать, как она. «Вроде бы лучше», — повела Карен плечами, вслушиваясь в то, что вещала Джонс.

— Пока ясности нет. Давайте все будем на своих местах на случай вопросов полиции, — она обвела кабинет взглядом и удивленно подняла брови: — А где Бартон? Он сегодня рано закончил. Забухал, что ли? Руссо, — она кивнула Биллу, — найди мне его.

Тот молча отсалютовал и полез в карман за телефоном. Джонс поймала взгляд Карен, взглядом указала на свой кабинет и нехотя добавила:

— Касл, пошли.

Карен все еще трясло, и, закрыв за ними дверь, Джонс плеснула немного виски в бумажный стаканчик:

— Я понимаю. Вы много работали вместе, он тебя, фактически, сюда и привел, — казалось, что Джессика говорит даже мягко. — Поэтому я хочу тебя спросить, над чем он сейчас мог работать? Это могло быть что-то, за что его могли бы убить?

— Да, — не раздумывая кивнула Карен. — Продажи земли под строительство элитной недвижимости. Бен долго работал над этим вопросом, и, похоже, на этой пресс-конференции что-то понял, посмотрев фотографии Фрэнка…

— Что ты снял? — резко поинтересовалась Джонс.

— Какие-то бумаги говорящих голов из президиума, сметы... Не знаю, — недовольно пожал плечами Фрэнк.

— Хм, — Джонс налила и себе виски, показав глазами, что Карен бы не помешало выпить. — А в его статье, которую мы подали в печать, ничего такого и не было... Просто отчет, пара цитат. Довольно нейтрально…

Она выпила до дна, и Карен последовала ее примеру. Виски обжег горло, неприятным огненным жидким комом упав в желудок. Джонс включила монитор: компьютер у нее и так работал. Не садясь, она что-то быстро набрала и начала кликать мышкой.

— Хуйня какая-то, — задумчиво протянула она. — Вижу только финальный вариант и совсем не могу найти первоначального. У Бена на компе этой статьи вообще нет…

Карен вскочила на ноги и схватила Фрэнка за руку:

— Мусор еще не выбрасывали?

— Я не ебу, — растерянно ответил он.

— Еще нет, — прищурившись, отозвалась Джонс.

Карен совершенно некогда было объяснять. Она побежала в их отдел, и в звенящей напряженной тишине редакции ее каблуки слишком громко стучали по лестнице.

*

Спалось плохо. Питер долго пялился в потолок, снова и снова вспоминая, как он снимал самую настоящую пресс-конференцию, бок о бок с самыми настоящими фотографами. Они даже не смотрели на него косо. Он ведь пытался делать все, как говорил мистер Руссо. В основном, не ссать. Хотя это давалось сложнее всего. Сложнее поиска удачного места для удачного ракурса, и сложнее выставления вручную всех настроек. После каждого нажатия кнопки Питер врубал дисплей и смотрел на картинку, иногда увеличивая до максимума, чтобы понять, не слишком ли шумно вышло. Но вроде бы получилось нормально. Мистер Урих похвалил и даже показал пару фотографий, которые попросил тут же отправить в редакцию. Мистер Касл только неопределенно хмыкнул, и Питеру показалось, что, может быть, он что-то когда-то успел сделать не то. Или сказать…

Заснул он где-то далеко за полночь, и тетя Мэй довольно грубо трясла его утром: глаза не разлипались.

— Я еще не опаздываю! — замотал головой Питер, пытаясь окончательно проснуться.

— Ты же вчера вечером был с Урихом? Беном Урихом? — почему-то тетя Мэй казалась слишком бледной с нездорово поблескивающими глазами. Это, правда, могло значить что угодно: Питер где-то накосячил, и на него жалуются. Что-то забыл или случайно захватил чужое.

— Да, — осторожно ответил он, садясь в кровати.

— Его сбило насмерть, — выдохнула она и закрыла рот ладонью.

Питер тут же вскочил, ища телефон. Обновив ленту твиттера, он опустился на стул. Ночью были «молнии». Сейчас — уже некрологи. Ретвитнув заметку «Нью-Йорк Бюллетень», он посмотрел на тетю.

— Я же только вечером, — запинаясь, еле выдавил он. — Вот руку пожал, поехал домой. А он — в редакцию обратно…

— Прямо у выхода его и сбили, — голос тети Мэй сорвался, и она, сдернув и отложив очки, спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Питер чувствовал непонятную давящую пустоту в голове, которая мешала думать, почему его тетя плачет, и как так вышло-то, что вот они вместе ехали в такси, и мистер Урих попросил остановиться у входа в подземку до Квинса и пожал руку, поздравив с «боевым крещением», а вот его уже и нет.

*

— Ужасно, — Грант Уорд надел очки от солнца и запрокинул голову. Они сидели на террасе очередного «Старбакса» где-то в финансовом районе. Хилл только прилетела и пила уже второй стакан черного кофе.

— А ты где был вчера, Клинт? — она говорила как всегда ровно, и глаз за темными стеклами было не разобрать.

— Ужинал с подругой, — нехотя ответил он, надвигая кепку на брови. Клинту не нравилось, как Хилл пялилась ему в лицо.

— Той самой? — усмехнулся Грант.

Клинт лишь мрачно кивнул. Его коллегу — пусть и не близкого приятеля, но все же — похоже, что убили, а они спрашивают про подружку.

— Кстати, она с Баки тоже довольно близко общается, если ты не знал, — как-то сально рассмеялся Грант, легко толкнув Хилл в плечо. — Они вроде бы в Восточной Европе часто пересекались…

— Прости, Клинт, — тихо перебила его Хилл. — Понимаю, что сейчас не время говорить, что мы тебя ждем в Вашингтоне, и, тем более, Гранту распространять слухи про твою подругу... Мы соболезнуем. Одно дело все-таки делаем. Вероятно, он докопался до правды…

— Спасибо…

— Слушай, — снова заговорил Грант, — а до скольких вы работаете? Ну так, в среднем?

— Вчера я рано закончил, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Успел сгонять домой в Бруклин и часов в восемь снова был на Манхэттене.

— Круто, — присвистнул он. — У нас так хер когда выходит.

*

Все эти разговоры вокруг смерти Уриха могли иметь очень и очень разные последствия. Он до чего-то докопался и за это поплатился жизнью — интерес к газетенке, сохранение рабочих мест и роль жертв кого бы там ни было в глазах общественности. Он просто заебался на работе и не заметил мотоциклиста — хер знает. Руссо почесал затылок и уселся в тени деревьев в сквере напротив высотки, где располагалась редакция очередного глянцевого дерьма, возглавляемого Начиос. Билл провел все утро, выискивая имена и фотографии сотрудниц. Не шишек или кого-то из эйч-ар, а кого попроще, но в теме. Фоточки телочек в «Тиндере» пестрили наращенными ресницами и проколотыми каким-то говном губами. И по этим фото понятно было все — как минимум занимательный вечер, но Билл искал определенных девиц.

Чуть не сбросив в другую сторону фото некой Дженнифер, он вовремя спохватился. 

Тут же выскочило сообщение о совпадении пары. Еще бы. Какая неожиданность, — хмыкнул Билл.

«Привет! Если верить приложению, то мы тут совсем рядом...»

«Прив, да!» — и какой-то совершенно идиотский смайлик.

«Что ж тянуть, Дженнифер? Может, пообедаем?», — он глянул на часы и напечатал еще: — «Как раз время ланча!»

Уже минут через двадцать он сидел в очередной кафешке, забитой офисным планктоном, и мило улыбался Дженнифер Тиллман, с которой без особой нужды вряд ли бы куда-то пошел. Она хоть и была миловидна, но близко поставленные глаза и не слишком приятный смех почему-то сформировали в мозгу Билла мнение, что она немного... ограниченна. Что, в принципе, ему сейчас и было нужно.

— А ты фотограф? — Дженнифер пыталась изящно накалывать кусочки жаренного тофу на вилку, но это у нее не очень получалось, поэтому в какой-то момент она просто отложила приборы и уставилась на Билла.

— Да, — улыбнулся он одной из своих «милых» улыбок. — А ты, значит, личный ассистент самой Электры Начиос? Это круто! Мне очень нравится этот журнал, — Билл его листал один раз в сортире у какой-то девчонки, поэтому попытался выдать что-то, что могло бы понравиться этой Тиллман. — Удивительное сочетание женственности, независимости и глубины.

Дженнифер совсем по-идиотски улыбнулась. Вроде бы он попал в точку, хотя из всего того выпуска по диагонали прочитал только в разделе «Я и он» статью «Глотать или нет: плюсы и минусы».

— Видел анонс на следующий месяц, — от натянутой улыбки начинало сводить мышцы на лице, — и это круто, что несколько разворотов будет посвящено Романофф: это пример современной и независимой талантливой женщины, которой плевать на мнение общественности. Здорово, что Электра решила взять это интервью именно сейчас, как раз перед ее персональной выставкой…

— Это... — замялась Дженнифер, — было указание от владельца издательского дома... Мистера Фиска…

— М, — протянул Билл и тут же решил перевести тему: — А снимать кто будет? Фотосессия-то уже была?

— Нет! — вновь просияла Тиллман. — Но я все организовала! Вот прямо завтра приезжает модный фотограф из Голливуда, Кейт Бишоп! Съемка будет на Брайтон-Бич. Ну, атмосферность, много надписей кириллицей... Это был мой концепт, и он всем понравился!

— Круто, — присвистнул Билл и махнул официанту рассчитать их. — Я бы в жизни до такого не додумался! Нет, серьезно: снимать русскую на Брайтон-Бич — очень интересное решение.

Как только из терминала вылез чек, Билл кинул десятку на чай, клюнул Тиллман в щеку, извиняясь и обещая обязательно встретиться в ближайшее время, и выскочил на раскаленную улицу. Перебежав на теневую сторону, он удалил «Тиндер» нахер и закурил.

На кой черт Фиску понадобилась Романофф в глянцевом журнале? Он вроде бы не слыл любителем фотографий бразильских бомжей и колумбийских наркоманов. В общем-то, Биллу не очень и хотелось в глянец, но лишний раз прощупать почву — никогда не помешает.

*

— Мэтт! — чуть ли не взмолился Фогги. — Я уже тебе сотню раз рассказал, что видно на этом чертовом видео. Тут не появилось ничего нового! Спортивный байк, мотоциклист во всем черном, в шлеме с непрозрачным стеклом... Выглядит как намеренный наезд: ускоряется перед контактом.

— Что-то должно быть... Что-то, хоть одна зацепка, — в очередной раз повторил Мэтт, поглаживая подбородок. — Хоть что-то…

— Ну, — подала голос до этого молчавшая Марси, — кто-то довольно невысокий, и размер ноги кажется не очень большим, но это видео не очень хорошего разрешения... Мэтт, — она присела рядом с ним и положила руку ему на плечо, — ты себя накручиваешь... Оставь дело профессионалам. У нас Мисти уже начала плотно работать над этим вопросом: даже так домой и не уходила. Надо будет в кадры передать, чтобы не забыли ей как минимум потом еще отгул дать…

Фогги тоже с ночи был в офисе. Как и почти все. Да, конечно, сотрудники иногда умирают... Но не на ступеньках у работы. Ему тоже все это не нравилось и казалось чем-то подозрительным... Правда, никаких улик не было.

— Жаль, что Джонс больше не занимается расследованиями, — как-то грустно вздохнул Мэтт. — Я бы хотел, чтобы она с этим разобралась.

 

*

Джессика не верила своим глазам. Сраный ретроград Урих — умница! И Пейдж так и хотелось расцеловать! Хотя бы за то, что она помнила все идиотские привычки своего наставника. Особенно эту: распечатывать статью и править от руки, прежде чем отправлять корректору.

— Он всегда так делал, — мягко улыбнулась Карен, с нежностью смотря на мятый и исписанный листок. — Говорил, что так нагляднее, удобнее править.

— Надо будет заказать экспертизу, — рассмеялась Джессика. — Хотя я его каракули и так узнаю. Здесь же пиздец! Работы надолго хватит! И надо разобраться, что случилось с файлами на его компе: там же ничего не оста…

Внезапно в кармане затрещал рабочий мобильник. Найт.

— Да, Мисти?

— Пиздец, — устало раздалось в трубке. — Мой человек в участке говорит, что квартиру Уриха обчистили. Пропал ноутбук и его записные книжки. Еще ценные вещи, но есть предположение, что их захватили для прикрытия. Отпечатков нет. Камеры ничего не засекли: вероятно, что влезли с крыши через окно и так же выбрались. Хотя как это вышло с плазмой — я не знаю.

— Понятно, — Джессика села за стол и откинулась на спинку кресла. — Отдохни, Мисти, у тебя пиздец уставший голос.

— Да не…

— Да! Вали уже домой.

Джессика отложила телефон и подняла глаза на Пейдж. Та так и прижимала к себе мятый лист, где в целях экономии бумаги текст был напечатан мелко и с двух сторон. Выглядела Пейдж неважно. Как и они все, наверное.

— Дело становится все интереснее, — ухмыльнулась Джессика, открывая верхний ящик стола и выуживая оттуда бутылку бурбона. — Интереснее и дерьмовее.

Она уже решила, что плясать нужно от обратного. У них был оригинал статьи, который кто-то подменил. Сделать это мог корректор. Узнать, кто работал вечером — не вопрос. А еще необходимо выяснить, куда, блядь, делись нужные файлы с компа Уриха. Что именно там могло быть — Джессика примерно понимала. А на мятом листочке были ссылочки на некоторые предыдущие статьи, где не назывались имена, но картина, тем не менее, вырисовывалась интересная.

Проблема заключалась еще и в том, что Джессика совершенно не знала, кому в принципе в редакции можно верить, потому что таинственная история жизни компьютера Бена Уриха не исключала наличия крысы, что само по себе — довольно неприятно.

*

Успокоительное не помогало, хотя Триш приняла еще две таблетки. Теперь передозировка суточной нормы составляла четыре таблетки. Состояние тревоги все равно не покидало. Она не могла спокойно сидеть на одном месте, постоянно вскакивала, снова и снова выходя на крышу покурить. Когда кончились сигареты — Триш пошла в ближайший магазин за новой пачкой. Сосредоточиться на чем-то не выходило. Сейчас бы ей помогло закинуться еще четырьмя таблетками, запить их стаканом чего покрепче и выкурить косяк. Тогда вышло бы заснуть. Триш всегда так делала раньше. Но после переезда к Джессике и принудительного лечения приходилось обходиться только слабеньким успокоительным, которое совершенно не помогало успокоиться.

Триш и так не знала, что делать с ебаным Руссо, его видео и Джессикой. Теперь еще Урих. Триш никогда не занималась расследованиями: культурная и светская жизнь, чрезвычайные происшествия. Ничего особенного. Но ее немного напрягало, с каким нездоровым блеском в глазах Джессика бегала по офису, принимая звонки и размахивая какими-то бумажками. Это же она сама тогда решила завязать с расследованиями, после той ужасной историей с маньяком по прозвищу Килгрейв. Пока Джесс разбирала убийства его жертв, этот психопат переключился на нее саму. Триш тогда было по-настоящему страшно. И за Джессику, и за себя. Похищение, несколько дней без сна, бесконечные нервы, срывы на полицейских и федералов. И относительно счастливая развязка. Джессику спасли, и она никому не рассказывала, что он с ней делал и что произошло там на самом деле. Сначала Триш казалось, что если не хочется — то и не надо рассказывать, а потом она начала замечать, насколько хуже становится Джесс, как она замыкается в себе, но каждая попытка завести беседу или совет обратиться к специалисту вызывали лишь приступы агрессии. И Триш снова становилось очень страшно. Теперь за себя.

Они как-то это пережили. Мердок оказался человеком понимающим, Триш много читала, что люди, столкнувшиеся с настоящими проблемами, лучше понимали других. Он предложил скучную и монотонную работу сначала корректора, а потом, когда, как казалось, Джесс снова начала хоть иногда шутить, — редактора на выпуске. Огромные объемы информации — и никакого контакта с героями материалов. Добавились только фотографы. Правда, Триш считала, что с этими грубыми мужланами Джессике даже легче.

И сейчас она снова с головой ныряла в расследование. Очень личное. И, вероятно, очень опасное. Хотелось одернуть ее, взять за руку, увезти домой и опустить шторы. Сидеть при выключенном телевизоре, чтобы Джессика не узнавала новые подробности, не строила логических цепочек, не звонила знакомым копам, не устраивала слежки. И чтобы Триш снова не было за нее страшно. Но это казалось чем-то невозможным, поэтому оставалось снова закуривать, стоя на крыше, уже не придавая значения тому, насколько сильно трясутся руки.

*

В метро казалось еще душнее, чем обычно. Питер пытался что-то читать про Родченко, правда, информация совершенно не усваивалась. Он закрыл книгу и сунул ее в рюкзак. Достал телефон, но лучше не стало: глаз ни за что не цеплялся ни в ленте твиттера, ни на фейсбуке. Даже инстаграм вызывал скорее раздражение. Тетя Мэй предложила не ехать в редакцию: мистера Уриха сбили рядом, и там может быть опасно. Но Питер-то все-таки стажируется там, и вчера они даже вместе работали. Как-то правильнее было бы быть со всеми. Он мог бы чем-то помочь. Хоть кофе варить, хоть за пиццей или сэндвичами бегать. Бегал бы и за сигаретами, но ему их не продадут.

Было не очень страшно. Было как-то... непонятно. Нервно. Неудобно. Он же ничего не мог сделать. Ведь не мог? И ничего не предвещало... Но вот только вчера они разговаривали, а сегодня мистера Уриха уже нет. Дядя Бен — какое забавное совпадение — умер несколько лет назад, и Питер не очень помнил, что именно чувствовал тогда. Помнил только, что все казалось каким-то мрачным, тихим и гнетущим. И тетя Мэй выглядела такой бледной во всем черном. А смерти родителей он не помнил совсем. К своему ужасу, Питер не помнил и их жизни. Видел фотографии, и, когда тетя, чуть выпив, вспоминала какие-то веселые истории, рассматривая уже потускневшие снимки, снятые на говененькие камеры, Питер, чтобы немного подбодрить ее, врал, что немного помнит.

Интересно, а у мистера Уриха была семья? Он бы мог быть очень хорошим отцом. Строгим, но справедливым. Тем, что на выходных любит ходить с детьми в музей и никогда не берет экскурсии, потому что сам все знает. И, наверное, на каникулы возить на озеро, где уже много лет арендует небольшой уютный домик. Скорее всего, Питер хотел бы иметь такого отца. Любого отца.

*

— Эй, — окликнул Фрэнк, ставя стаканчик из «Старбакса» на ее стол. Карен подняла глаза и постаралась улыбнуться. Сил почти не осталось. — Тебе не надо отдохнуть?

В его взгляде читались обеспокоенность и забота. После этой ночи Фрэнк не скрывался. Уже несколько раз при всех обнимал Карен за плечи, и один раз даже поцеловал в лоб. Наверное, она была счастлива, но чувства немного притупились, а все внимание сконцентрировалось на документах о покупке земли в районе Клинтон, о проектных слушаниях и бесконечных сметах и счетах.

— Ладно, — сдался Фрэнк, падая на стул рядом. — Может быть, могу помочь? Тут столько макулатуры. Ты скажи, я тоже буду смотреть.

— Ищи везде фамилию «Марианна», — Карен снова углубилась в бумаги, еле найдя строку, на которой остановилась.

*

Джессика ненавидела шляться около вокзала. Еще меньше она любила шляться там с вечно ноющим Нельсоном и что-то бубнящим себе под нос Бартоном.

— Хорошо, ты взяла меня, — Нельсон вытирал своей ручонкой пот со лба, вызывая у Джессики только отвращение, — но Бартон-то нам зачем?

— Он наказан, — ухмыльнулась Джессика, сверяясь с картой в смартфоне. — Пока мы все торчали ночью в редакции, он там кого-то бодро поебывал.

— Это Руссо сказал? — удивленно спросил Нельсон.

— Нет. Он сказал, что, судя по дыханию, Бартон на фитнесе. Но в той дыре, где он живет, только один фитнес открыт круглосуточно — звонок-то был ночью — и его сотрудники нашей фотослужбы позволить себе не могут.

Нельсон хмыкнул и снова приложился к бутылке минералки. В этом костюме и ботинках, с портфелем — он выглядел пиздец как нелепо, перешагивая обдолбанных бомжей.

Корректор, работавшая из дома, жила в дыре, похлеще, чем Бартон. Лифт, разумеется, не функционировал, поэтому они поднялись пешком. Лампочка на нужном этаже крипово мигала, и Бартон, протиснувшись вперед, пошел первым.

— Это из редакции, Джонс и Нельсон. И Бартон! — крикнула Джессика, постучавшись. — Я, блядь, слышу, что ты там! Саманта, открой!

Джессика несколько раз ударила носком ботинка хлипкую дверь. Зазвенела цепочка, сдвинулась щеколда. Пара поворотов ключа, и из приоткрытой двери на них смотрела перепуганная Рейес.

— Как я понимаю, вы в курсе ситуации? — своим уныло-уверенным голосом поинтересовался Нельсон. Саманта нехотя кивнула.

— Пусти нас, а? — гаркнула Джессика.

Дверь все-таки распахнулась. Из дальней комнаты выглянула маленькая девочка, но Саманта шикнула, и та закрыла дверь с другой стороны, хотя Джессика прекрасно видела по тени, что никуда она не ушла.

— Давай сразу к делу: что за хуйня случилась со статьей Уриха?

— Они... — у Саманты бегали глаза, она прикусывала губы и вжимала голову в плечи. — Они пришли и угрожали…

— Кто?

— Не знаю, — чуть ли не плача замотала головой Саманта. — Они появились после статьи Бена про строительство элитного жилого комплекса на месте больницы... Они говорили, что убьют мою малышку, если я не буду молчать…

— Что они сделали? — Джессика держала себя в руках, стараясь спрашивать мягко. Саманта боялась, но и так говорила. Дополнительное давление не требовалось. Блядь, как же этого всего не хватало!

— Вставили флешку в мой рабочий комп, — она указала в сторону кухни. — Сказали, что если проболтаюсь, то они нас убьют.

— Собирай дочку, — Джессика улыбнулась. — Фогги, вызови такси до нашей редакции. Бартон — возьми системный блок.

*

Джой очутилась в редакции впервые за несколько лет. Здесь ничего не поменялось. Даже со времен ее детства. Такой она ее и помнила. Но люди были чуть веселее тогда. Наверное, их коллег не сбивали насмерть прямо напротив выхода. Она шла к кабинету Мердока молча, учтиво кивая всем встречным. В чьих-то взглядах читалось узнавание, но сегодня это казалось совершенно неважным.

Мэттью Мердок сидел за столом ее отца и с помощью специальных устройств читал, задумчиво наклонив голову вбок. Его дверь была раскрыта нараспашку, но Джой постучала:

— Можно?

— Мисс Мичам, не знал, что вы так быстро приедете, — он привстал и указал рукой куда-то, где, наверное, должны были быть стулья, но их кто-то передвинул.

Джой позвонила ему лично и удивилась, когда Мердок сам взял рабочий телефон, а не какой-нибудь ассистент. Вопросов, как слепой человек может быть главным редактором и в принципе жить в Нью-Йорке, было много, но Джой казалось не слишком тактичным их задавать. Тем более — сегодня.

— Я приношу соболезнования, ужасная потеря, — она придвинула стул и теперь сидела напротив. — Я вчера договорилась встретиться с мистером Урихом, и вот так вышло…

Мердок вытянул шею, словно ожидая продолжения.

— Мне было интересно, над чем он сейчас работает... В последнем отчете, который мы от вас получили, он был отмечен как неэффективный сотрудник, которого необходимо сократить, но так как он работал с моим от…

— Простите, — перебил Мердок. — Можете повторить? В отчете он был указан под сокращение?

— Да, — неуверенно кивнула Джой, наблюдая, как между бровей Мердока залегла глубокая складка.

— Чушь какая-то... — он снял очки, потер виски и снова спрятал невидящие глаза за почти непрозрачными красными стеклами. — Мы предлагали отказаться от пятничного цветного вложения о культуре и отказаться от подкаста о домашних животных.

— Вот и мне показалось это странным, — протянула Джой, роясь в сумке. — Я взяла с собой копию, которую мне передал брат. Там есть мои пометки... Я оставлю вам…

Мердок протянул руку, и Джой вложила в его ладонь папку.

— Спасибо за ваше участие, мисс Мичам, — кивнул он, похлопав по папке. — Мы изучим, что там.

— И касательно бюджета, — улыбнулась Джой. — Думаю, что в свете последних событий мы с братом перенесем слушания как минимум на неделю.

— Спасибо, — снова поблагодарил Мердок.

*

— Хуйня какая-то, — протянул Фрэнк, допивая очередной энергетик. Сначала он гонял за ними стажера, но потом решил, что от того будет больше толку, если он тоже покопается с бумагами. — Выходит, что эту всю землю по какой-то неебической дешевке продавали какой-то бабе, которая там ебашит дорогущие апартаменты, а не обещанное мэром социальное жилье и всякое такое?

— Выходит, — пожала плечами Карен, не поднимая головы. На нее было больно смотреть: синяки на бледной коже не прятала и пудра, которую она периодически снова пыталась нанести, роняя раз за разом коробочку. — Над этим Бен и работал... Надо сказать Мердоку... Может быть он знает, кто это такая. Я ее не знаю.

— Я тут погуглил, — подал голос стажер откуда-то из-за кипы бумаг. — Она как-то связана с Фиском. Тут вот таблоиды пишут, что его спутница на торжественном вечере несколько недель назад — предположительно В. Марианна.

Паркер протянул телефон с открытой вкладкой какой-то желтой газетенки.

— Можно попробовать спросить Мердока: Фиск владеет журналом, где Начиос главная, — предложил Фрэнк.

— Да, Фиск, как выяснилось, большой любитель репортажной фотографии, — голос Руссо откуда-то от двери заставил всех вздрогнуть. Он стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку и скрестив руки на груди.

— Что? — переспросила Карен, повернувшись на стуле.

— Интервью и все такое в этом глянце Начиос — указка Фиска, — Руссо многозначительно поднял указательный палец.

— И откуда ты, блядь, это узнал? — Фрэнк и забыл, как его может раздражать Руссо. 

— Ну, — тот пожал плечами и хмыкнул, — узнал из надежного источника. Я просто хотел уточнить, что за идея для глянца с огромным интервью бабы, которая в основном снимает суровые репортажи.

— Ты?.. — начал было Фрэнк.

— Нет, с источником даже спать не пришлось, — рассмеялся Руссо, закрывая за спиной дверь. Он развернул свободный стул и плюхнулся на него, обняв спинку руками. — Так что я даже не знаю, имеет ли смысл бежать сейчас к нашему главреду. История мутная.

— А нахуя ты с нами делишься?

— Мне показалось, что это может быть вам полезно, — рассмеялся он и подмигнул Паркеру.

*

Мария Хилл очень любила то, чем она занимается. Но иногда, как, например, когда приходилось смотреть в спину понуро удаляющегося Бартона, работа расстраивала. Не сказать, чтобы Клинт был ей другом, но они неплохо общались очень и очень давно, когда он работал в Вашингтоне. И оттого вдвойне было неприятно, что — по кусочкам ее мозаики — его использовали. Как и Барнса. И многих других. Для Марии это уже было делом чести, поэтому она села на первый же самолет, прочитав новость про Уриха. Не просто так Романофф появилась в Нью-Йорке. И не просто так появлялась еще очень и очень много где. А какое шикарное прикрытие — фотограф! Еще бы танцовщицей, например, была... Кто ж догадается?

— Ну что? — подал голос Грант, разминая шею.

— Пока без понятия, мне бы с Джонс встретиться. Она точно что-то знает. Кстати, ты не думал в журналисты податься? У тебя неплохо выходить получать необходимые ответы.

— Уж не знаю, — протянул он, поднимаясь. — Я в курсе, что неплох и в этом, но тогда люди будут знать, что я задаю вопрос с целью получения ответа. Лучше буду твоим сайдкиком. Ты — Бэтмен, а я — Робин. По-моему, вполне рабочий вариант.

— Как знаешь, — улыбнулась Мария. — Кстати, ты мне не нужен в их редакции: слишком будем привлекать внимание вместе. Сходи там, поснимай своих копов, пока они будут кататься на патрульной машинке или чем они там должны заниматься.

Грант улыбнулся и отдал честь, другой рукой тормозя проезжающее такси. Хилл кивнула и дождалась, пока он уедет. Она собиралась пройтись немного пешком. Ей нужно было придумать, как бы перейти к нужной теме: не может же она с порога спросить, что такое писал Урих, что его заказали наемнице аж из далекой России. Конечно, можно было бы Джонс просто напоить, но, по памяти, она становилась просто агрессивной, а никак не разговорчивой. Бартер? А что можно предложить? Доводы? То, что Романофф находилась в городе, где кого-то убивали? И то, что чаще всего эту ночь она проводила с кем-то из мира медиа? Вот в этот раз — с их же фотографом, уже обеспечившим ей алиби в Будапеште целую вечность назад.

Поэтому Мария села на ближайшую лавку в тени и достала телефон. Прежде, чем искать Джонс — имело смысл почитать материалы убитого Уриха. Там могло быть что-то, что сильно упростит поиск. И, может быть, Джонс будет и не нужна.

*

— Ты уверена, что он надежный? — скептически прищурилась Джессика, рассматривая Малькольма.

— Он мне всегда чинит компьютеры, — Марси утвердительно кивнула. Когда к ним с Фогги в кабинет завалились потный Бартон с системным блоком и Джонс, которая выглядела так, будто спидов наглоталась, она сразу почувствовала неладное. Ну и просьба найти надежного компьютерщика и как можно скорее — звучала подозрительно. Но у Марси как раз был один на примете. Когда-то, когда она снимала комнату в недорогом районе около автовокзала, он жил этажом ниже и за весьма скромную плату чинил технику. Давно сменив район, Марси все равно тут же звонила ему, если что-то ломалось. Вот и сейчас он ковырялся, подключив свой ноут.

— Ага, нашел, — он во что-то вчитывался на своем мониторе. — Короче, тут вот штуковинка интересная, с помощью которой они имели доступ ко всем компам сети. Странно, что ваши айтишники ее прозевали. Она хоть и хитрая, но заметная.

— Откуда у нас они? — Джонс кивнула Фогги. — Откуда, блядь, они взялись?

— Надо поднять резюме, — нервно отозвался он. — Их должна была служба безопасности проверить.

— А она у нас откуда? Как мы их на работу брали?

Марси бы решила, что у Джонс тяжелое похмелье и на его фоне развилась паранойя, но события последних дней заставляли нервничать и ее. Фогги мялся, не зная, что ответить. Разумеется, они не запоминали, кто откуда пришел. Но лезть сейчас в файлы — привлекать к себе внимание.

— А можно отследить, кто именно контролирует наши компьютеры, Малькольм? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.

— Если бы мы были в каком-нибудь идиотском фильме, типа «Миссия невыполнима» или «Борне» — после первого, конечно, — то да, разумеется, — хмыкнул он, качнувшись на стуле. — Но в реальном мире с моими инструментами и возможностями — нет.

— Ясно, — отрезал Фогги. — Верить никому нельзя.

— А у нас что, нет бумажной картотеки личных дел? — встряла Джонс. — Там же должны быть рекомендательные письма. Вся хуйня типа этого.

— Я займусь этим! Фогги, отблагодари Малькольма и попроси подписать бумаги о неразглашении…

Похоже, что последнее застало врасплох не только Малькольма. Но Фогги же был умницей, и он точно справится с типовой формой, которую они могут напечатать и с закрытыми глазами. Так что разберутся и без нее.

*

— Охуеть! — Джессика чуть не упала с крыши, когда Марси вручила ей копии личных дел. Они договорились встретиться именно там. Вдруг в кабинетах жучки. — Они все пришли от Фиска?

— Да. Все до единого.

— Блядь, а по какой причине мы их так браво приняли? Это не вызвало подозрений? — Джессика листала абсолютно идентичные личные карточки и старалась не рассмеяться.

— Они тогда купили «Дейли Бьюгл» и типа сократили свой штат, чтобы принять новых сотрудников, — вздохнула Марси.

— И чего, эти ребята у нас типа тихо сидели все это время, словно спящие советские шпионы в годы Холодной войны? — фыркнула она. — Бред же!

— Не уверена, — осторожно начала Марси и осмотрелась, будто ища лишние уши, но они точно были одни. — Уорду Мичаму кто-то подменил отчет, поэтому он и решил по его результатам гнать фотографов. Ну и Уриха заодно... И это точно не то, что мы ему отправляли.

— Думаешь, что кто-то подменил на процессе отправки? — понизив голос, спросила Джессика.

— Или на моменте получения. Я не знаю, надо спросить Малькольма.

— Так или иначе — все упирается в Фиска. Но я не понимаю, на кой хер ему эта еботня. Наша газета его никогда не интересовала…

— Может, личный интерес? — предположила Марси и вздрогнула, когда за ее спиной хлопнула дверь.

— Дамы, — махнул рукой Руссо, поджигая сигарету. — Не знал, что вы курите.

— Да воздухом, блядь, вышли подышать. Тебя ебет?

— Нет, — пожал он плечами. — Сплетничайте, сколько влезет. Но там Пейдж не может до тебя дозвониться уже вечность.

Блядь! Джессика же оставила телефон в кабинете. На случай, если он прослушивается. Как она могла забыть про Карен? Слишком отвыкла. Забыла, как это — помнить все, не теряя ни одной ниточки. Ничего, выпить немного, так, для бодрости, и мозги снова будут работать.

Чуть ли не кубарем скатившись по лестнице, Джессика влетела к Пейдж. Кабинет был завален бумагами, и за стопками с трудом можно было рассмотреть Касла и стажера Паркера. Так как в кабинете были только столы еще Уриха — которому он уже не нужен — и Найт, Карен ползала по полу на коленях, обводя красным какие-то цифры на распечатках, из-под которых пола, собственно, и не было видно. Джессика присвистнула.

— Ах! Вот и ты, — устало улыбнулась Пейдж и встала. Джессика заметила, что она не пытается отряхнуть колени, надеть туфли или вытереть ладони. Наверное, ей уже все равно. — Тут интересно выходит, и многое сходится, но нет доказательств, как, например, они подменили статью Бена…

— Есть, — широко улыбнулась Джессика и потрясла стопкой бумаги. — Пока не знаю, в каком порядке все работало, но... У нас все есть.

— Блядь, ну круто, — выдохнул Касл и положил голову на пачку бумаг. — Я забыл, когда жрал в последний раз. Пиздец какой-то.

— Систематизировать все сможете? — Джессика спрашивала скорее Паркера, который из всех троих выглядел наиболее живым.

— Конечно! — тут же засуетился он. — Мисс Пейдж и мистеру Каслу давно пора отдохнуть! Я тут все разложу и все такое!

— Пиздюк дело говорит: вам надо хоть немного в себя прийти.

— А тебе? — настойчиво поинтересовалась Пейдж, смотря прямо в глаза.

— А у меня еще дела есть.

Зайдя в кабинет, Джессика тут же взяла в руки телефон. Три пропущенных. И не от кого-то там, а от Марии Хилл. Давненько они не общались. Хотя, вроде бы, кидали смс друг другу на Рождество и День Независимости. Джессика не ебала, когда у Хилл день рождения, да и та не поздравляла. Но такая настойчивость удивила. Не то чтобы ее карьера казалась чертовски интересной, но давненько ничего крупного не выходило из-под пера — тупая фигура речи: давно уже клавиш — Марии Хилл. Вероятно, мир ждала очередная бомба. И, судя по настойчивости, ей что-то очень было нужно.  
Они договорились встретиться в пабе около редакции. Джессике необходимо было взбодриться. Она все яснее видела древнюю рекламу с кроликами на батарейках, которые все медленнее и тише бьют в свои барабаны, и ей казалось, что она сейчас — один из этих ебаных кроликов.

— Мария, — Джессика коротко кивнула и показала Джози плеснуть двойной виски, как обычно. — Будешь что?

— Пока нет, — уголками губ улыбнулась Хилл, садясь на высокий стул рядом. — Я думаю, что у меня есть недостающие кусочки пазла, который ты сейчас собираешь. Я знаю — кто.

— Ну? — блядь, да Джессика даже помнила это чувство, когда нет никакой эйфории, потому что нужно сначала проверить информацию. И лучше раз десять.

— Но я не знаю, как убийца может быть связан с делом Уриха. Есть только предположения: у меня нет пары кусочков.

— Каких? — виски бодрил. Очень хотелось повторить, но надо держать себя в руках. Голова нужна свежая. Да Триш, поди, и так на нервах.

— Если Марианна как-то связана с Фиском — то моя картинка готова, — уже шире улыбнулась Хилл.

А вот это было внезапно. Джессика все же решила повторить. Фиск, везде он! Она не была с ним знакома, видела, конечно, но никак не сталкивалась лично. Но был человек, который знает его очень неплохо. И кто потрахивает их слепенького главреда. А что если и Мердок в сговоре? Хорошо, что она еще по дороге в редакцию вместе с Самантой связалась с Найт и попросила у той помощи ее проверенных копов. Знакомые Джессики — давно на пенсии. Или в могиле. А за этих Мисти вроде как ручается, и не верить ей повода нет.

— Я могу тебе как-то помочь с этим?

— Мне? Я думаю, что ФБР и ЦРУ тоже сможешь, но не ты, а Бартон, — Хилл все-таки заказала порцию и, чокнувшись, выпила до дна, как шот.

— Так серьезно?

— Пиздец. И забавно, что мы опять быстрее нашли концы, чем федералы всякие, — усмехнулась Хилл. — Я тогда вызываю знакомых парней оттуда?

— Блядь, криповато, — качнула головой Джессика.

Но ей очень уже хотелось снова этого пиздеца. Осталось только выяснить пару маленьких деталей.

*

Электра Начиос, как всегда яркая и гибкая, нервно расхаживала вокруг стола Мердока, когда Джессика вошла.

— Здрасте, — кивнула она с порога.

— О! Джонс! — заломила руки Начиос. — Ужасно! Просто ужасно! Как только смогла — тут же приехала! У нас было совещание в издательском доме: обсуждали в экстренном порядке, как бы мы могли осветить смерть бедного Бенни. Такая потеря... Мистер Фиск и Ванесса передают искренние соболезнования…

— Ванесса? — переспросила Джонс, надеясь, что включенный — на всякий случай — на телефоне микрофон записал это довольно четко.

— Вы же редко выходите на светские мероприятия, — ласково улыбнулась Начиос, проводя ладонью Мердоку по полечу. — Возлюбленная мистера Фиска. У нее строительный бизнес.

— Передайте нашу благодарность, — отозвалась Джессика, — Бен был частью нашей семьи. Это огромная утрата. Очень тяжело, но мы пытаемся понять, как так вышло.

— Думаете, это могла быть не случайность? — изумленно изогнула брови Начиос. Притворно или нет — Джессика уже не могла различить. Ей тоже нужен был отдых.

— Мы выясним, — кивнув, она покинула кабинет. Остановив запись на личном телефоне, глянула сообщения: Хилл сказала, что всех проинформировала. И надо пытаться, как только все будет готово, брать Романофф. Пока в гениальном плане Джессика видела одну большую проблему — Клинтона, мать его, Бартона. Он же может и не поверить, что это необходимо. Может встать в штыки. А может и вообще ее предупредить. Что у него в башке — Джессика не знала. Да и никто, наверное, не знал. Вероятно, даже он сам. И очень некстати она отправила Касла отсыпаться: они вроде как дружат. Хотя... может, он еще не ушел?

В кабинете сидел только стажер, старательно складывая толстые папки, подписанные его детским кривоватым почерком. И тут ее осенило:

— Эй! — окликнула она его, и Паркер тут же вскочил. — Ты знаешь такую телку, как Наташа Романофф?

— Конечно! — словно китайский болванчик, затряс головой стажер. — Она такая крутая! Вот сейчас книгу про Родченко читаю, и она прям в лучших традициях! Очень люблю ее фотографии.

— А хотел бы с ней лично познакомиться? — улыбнулась Джессика, уже зная ответ.

— Разумеется! — просиял Паркер и прижал к груди последнюю неубранную папку.

— Ну уговори Бартона вам встречу устроить. Она — его подруга. Если получится — дай знать, — снова улыбнулась Джессика. Она, блядь, столько за весь последний год не улыбалась.

*

— Мистер Бартон! Ну мистер Бартон! — Питер бежал вверх по лестнице, пытаясь его догнать. Тот шагал через пару ступенек и довольно громко хлопнул дверью перед самым носом. Но это Питера не могло остановить: — Ну пожалуйста!

Мистер Бартон закурил и отвернулся. Наверное, не хотел, чтобы Питер дышал дымом. Это так круто!

— Пожалуйста!

— Ты же не отстанешь, пока я ей не позвоню, да? — Питеру показалось, что мистер Бартон как-то устало вздохнул. Ну да: день-то длинный и такой тяжелый... — Ладно.

Он достал мобильный и набрал чей-то номер по памяти.

— Нат? — он затянулся. — Да, все хорошо... Ты?.. Ага... Слушай, у меня тут стажер весь мозг съел уже: очень с тобой познакомиться хочет. Может, пересечемся, а? Если время, конечно, есть... Нет, у нас тут уже полиции у входа нет: я сейчас на крыше и вижу... Даже ленту сняли... Ага... Через полчаса? Целую!

Мистер Бартон убрал телефон и еще раз затянулся:

— Через полчаса у входа. Ты мне должен.

— Конечно! — Питер бросился ему на шею, чем, похоже, немного смутил.

Хотелось прыгать от радости, и он побежал вниз: обещал же мисс Джонс сказать, если получится. Мисс Джонс попросила не сообщать: Романофф решит еще, что тут папарацци на нее охотятся, и уйдет.

*

Клинта тоже уже начинал раздражать стажер, но, наверное, он и сам был таким же в его возрасте. Просто забыл. Но, все-таки, подростки бывают и менее приставучие — это точно. По идее, у входа курить запрещено, вот если чуть-чуть отойти... Да и кто сделает замечание: своя же служба безопасности?.. Клинт уже сбился со счета, какую сигарету курит за этот день. Было как-то погано: он пропустил все сообщения о гибели Бена, даже первые два звонка Руссо проигнорировал. И пока все скорбели — он развлекался. Командные игроки так не делают. Даже херовые игроки.

У входа тормознули два такси. Из первого вылез одетый во все белоснежное и на китайский манер какой-то кудрявый парень с трехдневной щетиной и подал руку миниатюрной азиатке, тоже в белом. Она прижимала к груди какую-то объемную папку. Но эта парочка быстро стала не интересна, потому что из следующей машины вышла Наташа. Во всем черном и темных очках. Короткие шорты, аккуратная сумочка, обтягивающий топ — как же она была хороша! Клинт отбросил окурок и закинул в рот мятную конфету.

— Стоять! — раздался чей-то приказ. — Руки вверх, Романофф!

Воздух разодрал выстрел. Клинт интуитивно пригнулся, пытаясь найти, откуда и кто стреляет. Наташа схватила за шиворот кучерявого парня и прижала к его подбородку пистолет, отбросив сумку в сторону. Парень как-то растерянно поднял ладони. Сейчас Клинт уже видел: на пятачке перед входом вооруженных людей было больше двадцати. Паркер прижимался к нему и бормотал что-то про какую-то тетю себе под нос.

— Сдавайтесь! — снова рявкнул какой-то мужчина, целясь в Наташу.

— Еще шаг, и я вышибу ему мозги! — крикнула она в ответ.

Клинт не верил своим ушам. И глазам. Его Наташа взяла заложника и по-настоящему тыкала кому-то в лицо оружием.

— Сдавайтесь!

— Я ска…

Но она не говорила: маленькая азиатка огрела ее папкой по голове. В это же мгновение парень извернулся, выбил оружие у нее из руки. Но дальше все казалось каким-то сюром, который показывали Клинту в замедленной съемке: выстрел, голова Наташи дергается, на белых одеждах появляются багровые пятна. Парень вскидывает руки, и Наташа падает на ступеньки. Клинт хотел броситься к ней, но кто-то крепко держал. Две пары рук или четыре — он не понимал. Может быть, он кричал, но в голове лишь быстро и слишком громко стучала кровь. Люди в форме и в штатском заполонили все пространство, и Наташу уже не рассмотреть. Кто-то куда-то его потянул. И, наверное, Клинт пошел.

*

— Мне позвонить Барнсу? — спросил выебистый фотограф у Хилл.

— Если не сложно, — коротко кивнула она и повернулась обратно к остальным.

В кабинете Мердока набились все, даже стажер. Бартону вкололи успокоительного, и он дрых здесь же на диване. По крайней мере еще часа три, а то и четыре можно не думать о том, что и как ему объяснять.

— Какой ужас, — в очередной раз произнесла Электра. — Я-то думала, что эти люди работали на меня, доставая нужную мне информацию... А они подменили Мичаму отчет... У меня слов нет. Хорошо хоть, что наш практикант дал мне копии всего… Наверное, был не в курсе… Не в сговоре… И как нам повезло, что мистер Рэнд и мисс Винг оказались не из робкого десятка! Надо будет в Гонконге тоже обязательно сходить, где они там занимались... А про Романофф... Я думала, очередная его протеже. Даже вопросов не задавала, зачем огромное интервью с ней, еще и фотографа тащить из Эл-Эй. Посмотрела, как она выглядит — и вопросы отпали сами собой…

— Не очень ли сложная схема? — нахмурилась Найт. Джессика видела, что та так и не спала.

— Зато сколько лет работала, — цокнула языком Хилл. — Я думала, что у меня паранойя. Еще и проблема в том, что слишком много моих знакомых парней так или иначе обеспечивали алиби. Собственно, это был первый звоночек. Как-то все по очень похожей схеме: сделать дело, быстренько добраться до спальни, еще и с продуктами, не забыв выбросить поддельный чек со временем, когда было совершено убийство. Ну и меньше проблем с перемещениями: настоящие визы, настоящая цель визита. И небольшая халтура на стороне. Фьюри думал взять ее к нам, и мы начали проверку. Вот тут и начались нестыковки и слишком большие пробелы в биографии.

— А вы как, — встрял Руссо, качаясь на стуле, — пополам материал поделите или что? Мне просто интересно: я тут неплохих фотографий с крыши наделал: тут и заложники, и отлично свет отражается, когда кровь в разные стороны брызгает…

— Перед Бартоном только не хвастайся, — пробасил Касл, зевая.

— За кого ты меня держишь? — рассмеялся Руссо, и Джессике очень захотелось его ударить: башка трещала и так.

— Уильям прав, — тихо проговорил Мердок. — Я сейчас свяжусь со Старком, и мы обсудим, кто что будет писать: давать одинаковую информацию — дело сомнительное.

— А почему мы просто не напишем про нашу часть расследования, наши коллеги из Вашингтона — про свою? Ну и, например, про задержание? — подал голос Кейдж, обычно не слишком многословный.

— Я поговорю, — повторил Мердок.

*

— Нда, — протянул Уорд, отложив свежий номер. Джой с улыбкой посмотрела на брата: теперь-то уж точно не придется никого сокращать. — Дали жару. Видела, как акции взлетели?

— Тебе еще не надоело по судам ходить? — она лукаво прищурилась. Конечно, ему не надоело: промышленный шпионаж, незаконное получение личной информации… Столько дел, и из-за всех пресса так и разрывает Уорда. А он внимание всегда любил. Поэтому его легкая улыбка в ответ не требует никаких пояснений.

Джой так и не поняла, каким образом выкрутилась Электра, но эта гречанка всегда выглядела непотопляемой. Наверное, кого-то сдала, а может, и связи... Это было уже совершенно не важно. Старк и Мердок договорились, и теперь каждую неделю выходил специальный выпуск, посвященный исключительно расследованию. Сложнее всего оказалось доказать факт заказа Фиском убийства Уриха, но нашлись свидетели его встречи с Романофф где-то в Латинской Америке. А еще немного сообщений и сами деньги, на которых остались пальцы нерасторопного курьера, работавшего на Фиска. Такие детские ошибки!

Джонс решила вернуться к журналистике, и большую часть материалов по расследованию писала она. И Джой нравилось их читать. Бартон вроде бы взял отпуск и уехал куда-то на Аляску что-то там снимать. Джой предлагала оплатить ему посещение специалиста, но тот даже слушать не стал и сказал, что лучше работы его ничто не лечит.

*

— Ты пойдешь уже спать, а? — Триш зашла к Джессике. Та еще и не думала ложиться, быстро стуча пальцами по клавиатуре.

— Пока — нет, — не поворачиваясь, бросила Джесс.

С одной стороны, Триш была за нее рада: Джессика словно помолодела, с горящими глазами она каждый день летела на работу, стала намного меньше пить, пропала ее агрессия. С другой стороны, неясно было, сколько продлится эта эйфория. И когда наступит очередной пиздец. Очень бы хотелось, чтобы никогда. Но этого никто не мог гарантировать — тем более с их работой. После такого громкого дела Джессика захочет что-то подобное — она же зависима, это Триш знала. И сейчас вместо алкоголя — адреналин от новой старой работы. Почему-то в голову лезли аналогии с раковым больным, у которого вроде бы ремиссия, а потом внезапно все в метастазах. Сейчас у Джессики — ремиссия.

Триш достала сигарету и, сжимая ее губами, открыла окно. Лето вот-вот закончится, но ночи все еще слишком жаркие. Чиркнув спичкой, прикурила.

— Блядь, ты опять куришь? Недавно же курила! — недовольно буркнула Джесс, не перестав печатать.

— Да, — отозвалась Триш. — А ты снова стала писать сама. У всех нас есть зависимости, от которых не хочется отказываться. Будем как-то с ними жить.

Джессика неопределенно хмыкнула. Она быстро-быстро печатала, и Триш даже нравился этот звук. И нравилось потом читать статьи. Все снова было хорошо. Правда, ей не давало покоя, что у сраного Руссо все еще было компроматное видео. И, судя по его сальным ухмылочкам при встрече, он тоже это прекрасно помнил.

*

Прощаться было тяжело, но Электра решила ненадолго съездить на родину. Она устала от всех этих судов, рассказав все, что могла, и от прессы... Мэтти приехал проводить ее в аэропорт. Он был гладко выбрит, от него, как всегда, вкусно пахло, и теперь он был частым гостем на страницах разных газет и журналов. Кого-то интересовало, как же его бравые ребята так быстро нашли, что к чему. А кто-то писал о равных возможностях и феномене главного редактора ежедневной газеты, напрочь лишенного зрения. Мэтти был очень хорошим мальчиком, поэтому общался со всеми. Очень учтиво и обстоятельно, когда ему было что сказать.

— Я буду скучать, — она поцеловала его нежно, хотя хотелось страстно. И не уезжать.

— Я тоже, — он коснулся своих губ.

Вокруг аэропорт гудел объявлениями, разговорами и грохотом чемоданов.

— Может быть, приедешь на пару-тройку деньков, когда все немного уляжется?

— Не обещаю, но постараюсь, — он улыбнулся. — Ты еще не уехала, а я уже скучаю.

— А может быть сбежим, а? — она прошептала ему на ухо и провела языком по шее. — Просто сядем, и улетим? Думаю, пара билетиков осталась. Буквально на пару деньков. Впереди все равно государственные праздники. И у тебя нет никакой подписки о невыезде. А уже из Афин напишешь своему Нельсону…

Мэтти мялся с ноги на ногу, и на его лице отчетливо была заметна борьба.

— Ну? — снова на ухо прошептала Электра.

— Только если на пару дней, — он, передав ей трость, постучал по карманам и выудил паспорт.

*

Когда они с Фрэнком, наконец, очутились дома, от ребрышек несло чем-то давно мертвым. Они даже в холодильник их не убрали.

— Господи, — Карен зажала нос. — Здесь невозможно находиться. Поехали лучше ко мне?

— Поехали. Только вещи соберу, — Фрэнк тут же стал кидать в рюкзак какие-то тряпки.

Карен обвела его холостяцкую берлогу взглядом и, чуть подумав, сказала то, что давно крутилось у нее в голове:

— А может быть, вообще будем жить у меня? Две комнаты, так что тебе будет где поработать, как и мне…

Он замер, опустил рюкзак и медленно обернулся:

— Ты серьезно? — чуть ли не шепотом спросил Фрэнк.

— Ну да, — пожала плечами Карен. — Зачем нам две квартиры снимать? Раньше мы так делали, конспирируясь. А сейчас мы перестали прятаться, так что…

За пару прыжков он очутился рядом и, крепко сжав в объятьях, поцеловал.

— Подожди! — смеясь, высвободилась Карен. — Тут слишком воняет для романтики!

*

— Ну что, сотрудник на полставки, — мистер Руссо выудил двадцатку. — Теперь будем с тобой куда чаще тут торчать, учитывая, что Бартон в отпуске. Так что, Питер, можешь не бежать. Но что мне взять, ты знаешь. И сам поесть не забудь. Одно из самых важных правил журналистики: есть жратва — жри, а то потом хер знает, когда получится.

— Я запомню, мистер Руссо, — улыбнулся Питер и на этот раз не побежал, а пошел своим обычным шагом. Теперь-то он был наполовину настоящим фотографом.

Из этого парня мог вырасти неплохой профи. По крайней мере, он уже понял, кого нужно держаться, а это — половина дела.

Билл потянулся и включил ноутбук. Если ни одна из отправленных им серий не пройдет на ближайший конкурс, то ребята в жюри просто ничего не понимают. К слову, у Паркера тоже попадались очень и очень хорошие вещички. Смелости бы и дерзости побольше — и, по крайней мере, той же Бишоп, свалившей в глянец, он точно сможет дать фору. Ничего стажерка Бартона не поняла. Настоящая фотография совсем в другом, а не в этих вылизанных в графических редакторах идеальных картинках. Билл снова открыл фото, где Романофф вышибают мозги. Вот же оно самое — одно-единственное мгновение, которое вышло поймать. Два белых пятна и черно-бордовое посередине. Можно даже при большом увеличении заметить кровавый след от вылетающий насквозь пули. Пугающе. И прекрасно. По-настоящему. Шокирует и завораживает. Как и огонь. Неделя выдалась крайне плодотворной.

Ясно, что Билл давно перерос городскую газетенку, но здесь — развязаны руки. И теперь-то на него точно обратят внимание. Фрэнку просто не везет. Ну не решает он, заметив непонятное оживление, пойти покурить на крышу с тремя камерами и разными линзами. А иногда это полезно.

*

Мэтта было почти не слышно. 

— Где ты, блядь?! — Фогги чуть не выронил телефон и, не отнимая трубку от уха, обратился к Марси: — Мэтт в Греции.

Марси лишь меланхолично качнула головой, дескать — ничего нового и внезапного. Она перебирала — на всякий случай — дела всех-всех-всех сотрудников. Чтобы наверняка не пропустить никаких подозрительных личностей.

— Я обещаю, что вернусь вовремя, — сквозь помехи продирался слабый голос Мэтта. — Фогги, когда я тебя подводил?

— Тебе все разы перечислить? — очень хотелось кинуть мобильник, и желательно в Мэтта, но тот находился на другом континенте!

— Не нервничай, — мягко произнесла Марси, налив ягодного чая в чашку Фогги, когда он завершил вызов. — Ты же всякий раз отлично справлялся, даже когда Мердок ну совсем уж тебя подвел. Надо было ехать вместе с ним провожать Электру: я тебе говорила…

— Ну я же не думал, что человек просто так может приехать в аэропорт и без вещей внезапно улететь на другой конец света!

— Это Мэтт, и у него есть как минимум одна слабость, — пожала плечами Марси.

У нее всегда на все находился ответ. И решение. Фогги взял ее ладонь и притянул к губам. Кто бы что про нее ни говорил — а встречались и такие идиоты, — Марси была просто замечательная. И Фогги совершенно не знал, что без нее бы делал.

*

Клинт смотрел на океан. Где-то там, на другой его стороне — огромная и совершенно непонятная Россия. Вероятно, он когда-нибудь поедет туда снова. У него осталось так много вопросов, на которые совсем некому дать ответы. Может быть, имело смысл встретиться с Барнсом.

— Кофе? — окликнула его Бобби, выудившая из рюкзака термос.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Но можно тебя попросить, когда в следующий раз ты решишь меня поддержать на правах бывшей жены, то поедешь без своего нового парня? Он немного нервирует.

— А ты всякий раз собрался страдать, будто на дворе две тысячи седьмой? — она больно стукнула его в плечо и рассмеялась.

— Это когда мы развелись или поженились?

— Не все ли равно? К слову, северное сияние — зимой!

Наверное, было все равно. И женитьба — как говорил Руссо, — и, тем более, развод. Хотя, скорее женитьба. Ну кого он обманывает? Какой из него может быть муж? Херовый — смеющиеся глаза Бобби говорили именно это, хоть Клинт и не произнес вопрос вслух.


End file.
